Feral Love Alternative
by NinkSkoir
Summary: This is the alternative beginning for my original story 'Feral Love.' (It is available in M and T versions.) Rimkaur had grown up in Moria. The only human child in the Orcish realm. Now she is a fire-haired young woman who resembles a full-blooded human yet she's fluent in Black Speech and fiercely loyal to her Orc master. How will the life of a young mix-blood turn out?
1. Found

**Hello dear readers! I am very excited to publish this alternative beginning to my original Feral Love Fanfic. It's been marinating in my head ever since I wrote Rimkaur's father. **

**Meanwhile I'm working on chapter ten of the original, hope you will enjoy this.**

**It will go on to be probably 5 or more chapters until it will merge into the original story.**

**Please do not hesitate to write any reviews. :)**

* * *

_**Feral Love Alternative**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**"Found"**_

_**"A place for my head" Instrumental by Linkin Park**_

"I never wish to see you again." Narquelion's melodic voice was like broken glass as she relinquished the offspring. The Elleth spun curtly, her dark robes swished in one fluid movement. Like a once pleasant illusion her slender frame vanished, blending with the green growths. He stood under the protection of the Mirkwood trees. In utter shock, unable to react his eyes held a blank stare in the direction she left in. His nose didn't pick up her scent anymore, she was gone, now far away and he was not invited along. His face grew darker as his jaw tightened. His heart ached, chest constricted, despair creeped in slowly as he clutched the child to his chest. Her words rang over and over again in his throbbing head. He shook it, annoyed at the persistent thoughts. Finally coming out of the stupor, he pivoted sharply to head to the nearest clearing.

**x x x**

Elves are perfect and pure...

"Hmmpff," the half-Orc grunted furiously. And self-absorbed... What she did seemed almost bizarre to him, how could anyone even fathom that a female would give up a child, especially a daughter... His sad golden gaze descended onto the small pudgy bundle that laid in his lap. The baby was unusually content, her eyes that resembled his own so much, smiled at him. She is just a little baby, she's got no idea she was just rendered motherless. What will he do when she needs to feed. Shapogatâr gulped, a deep sigh of helplessness has left his strong chest. Gently, he stroked his daughter's bright locks.

"What will I name you, little one." He whispered tenderly in the Orc tongue.

He was glad his daughter was born to look more human, in an odd way it will probably work in her favor. In a bout of helplessness he thought about traveling to Westfold to his old friend in arms but then changed his mind. He loved her too much to let her go, even though this decision appeared to be incredibly selfish to the half-blood mercenary. What a life is it for a little girl, not having a roof over their heads, a home, a mother's figure... His lengthy figure stopped, he just sat there, head down, his long inky locks fell forward, rimming his chiseled features. Suddenly he felt a gentle tug, his little daughter grasped at his hair firmly, pulling it into her toothless mouth. The large warrior couldn't help but grin at this tiny mischief, she always managed to make him smile. Shapogatâr straightened unhurriedly and mounted his horse, then proceeded somewhere in the direction of the South-west. Fangorn crossed his mind, that's were the baby was born, that's were they had dwelled for a while...

They came upon a very small human settlement and under the cover of the impenetrable flatlands night he managed to slip in and fetch some goat milk. The mercenary wouldn't shy away from stealing, especially to get sustenance for his baby. He could have knocked and actually paid for it, however he could only imagine the faces of the cottage owners when they would lay their eyes onto the tall muscular warrior that he was. Shapogatâr was over six feet tall, he wore Orcish armor, he spoke their tongue and even though his face blended in human features, he did look like an Orc. His teeth were long and sharp, his eyes glowed in the dark and the pointy ears separated his long inky hair. His skin was pale, but more grey than actual human skin color. So yes for him, peacefully knocking onto a villager's door was indeed out of the question.

They spent the night huddling in one of the grove patches, that littered the plains. Thankfully nights weren't as cold yet. After a bit of fussing his tiny daughter latched onto the makeshift baby bottle and he was indeed very relieved. Thus nearly a week has passed and they managed to survive on stolen milk and hunted rabbits, heading in a spontaneous direction that inevitably led to the woods. Soon out of the morning mist, the outlines of the Misty Mountains appeared and the rest of the day was very bright and incredibly sunny, the golden rays filled the grassy plains, soft winds swished through small groves. It was so peaceful, yet after a short trot he halted his horse. Both him and the animal snorted. The latter brayed nervously, letting his front hooves leave the ground. From the protection of the nearest rocky outcrop creeped a group. A group of dirt covered riders, encased in sturdy, craggy armor. He lowered his frame, an Orc group. Their wargs stooped and stalked toward the lone figure as if about to pounce, the riders scowled, finding his predicament almost hilarious. Some entertainment was always welcome during any routine scout. He wouldn't stand a change. Their advance was halted at once by their leader, who appeared from behind the troop. All riders were imposing but this one stood out, much taller, pallor, scar adorned skin made him resemble someone who never hesitated in inflicting deathly wounds. His cold eyes examined the lone rider. He had noticed his appearance, his garb, weapon type, expression... The Orc's head tilted sidelong gradually, as his eyes turned into slits. Instantly he signaled and his warriors dismounted wielding their jagged scimitars, some nearly grinned at the half-blood. There were five against one. Shapogatâr jumped down, turning his horse sidelong so when he hid his tiny bundle in the long grass the hungry predators wouldn't notice. Then he unsheathed his own weapon.

The fight was brutal, draining and bloody. They attacked to mangle, dismember, kill. Their dried blood covered weapons swung swiftly and with great force, yet he ward off all the onsets, inflicting sharp cuts onto his attackers. Not by chance this was Shapogatâr's occupation, he was indeed very skilled. Various warlords paid him to fight their wars. Another swish of his serrated blade and the last attacker received a lengthy anfractuous scar along the entire length of his arm. Black shone in the Sun as the Orc howled, clutching his disabled limb. All now were doubled on the black coated ground, as Shapogatâr wiped the sweat of his brow, waiting for the leader's reaction.

Not finding the Pale Orc the mercenary spun towards where his horse was and his gaze landed onto what he feared, the animal had bolted long ago. But that wasn't what horrified him. He turned to see the massive arm of the leader, holding his precious daughter. As he froze, unable to speak, Azog curiously unwrapped the bundle. The lone rider clutched something dearly before he faced his troop and that didn't escape his sharp eye. Removing the rags let his gaze fall onto the tiny human child, the baby awoke and stared curiously at the new strange person that wasn't her father, her golden eyes grew wider and wider. Then to his shock she smiled. Azog frowned deeply. He expected anyone and anything to be utterly instilled with fear at his very sight. The girl wiggled, attempting to free her tiny, pudgy arms, then her palm plopped against his chest. They say there is nothing like the trust of a child... Azog tried as hard as he could to hold on to a smile that slowly fought it's way onto his face. He removed the wraps further, revealing baby's unusually lengthy, bright locks. He touched the soft flock with unexpected to his large stature tenderness and so very carefully. She was tiny indeed. Suddenly he let the grin take over his face. Lowering his head further he stared baby straight in the eyes, still swirling her bright hair between his fingers.

"Rimkaur." Azog whispered softly.

The Pale Orc did not have children. He did not have time for those sorts of things. But laying his eyes onto this doll-like, helpless and yet friendly human child, warmed his heart unexpectedly.

"_Latub_?" He spun slowly to face her panting father. As Shapogatâr nodded Azog stepped closer.

"What of the imp's mother?" Narrowed icy stare fixed onto half-blood's face.

Pausing for a moment the mercenary thought not to bother and indeed, that was what she was to him now.

"_Matûrz_." His face was now straight.

The Pale Orc looked over the infant again, she was too young to survive without female's milk. He handed the child over and walking back to his beast he kicked few of his warriors with the tip of his boot, one did not care for the gesture, shapeless form of the body laid contorted on the stomped grass. Azog's brow lifted, he turned to grin at the half-blood.

"Now, you have a warg."

**x x x**

Getting accepted with the Gundabad Orcs that now occupied parts of Moria was better than he expected. His skill had served him once again, he impressed the Pale Orc greatly, replacing the soldier he slayed he was now a _pizgal_, commanding a company of ten. The same fact that brought relief, terrified him to no end. Now his human daughter will grow up surrounded by Orc males.

The leader was quite gracious, and indeed mines were vast. They settled in the fairly large stone dwelling nestled into the wall somewhere in the middle of the Northern passage. He had many responsibilities now and someone had to take care of the little Rimkaur. The Pale Orc was fascinated by his daughter bright shock of hair and the words he whispered had stuck. Especially after their arrival when the baby was immediately passed to an Orcess who just miscarried. The latter gasped, eagerly clutching the warm bundle to her chest she ran her fingers through baby's hair and gazed up in amazement, she'd never seen an imp with so much hair. Azog had repeated the name and the young mother nodded in great approval, so Shapogatâr after all had no choice but to comply.

Her name was _Narbai_. Rimkaur's new mother. A black-haired, green-eyed, gentle soul. She had just lost a child not days before the newcomers arrival and sulked hopeless in her cavern. It was hard, harder also was the fact that her mate had perished just a few months prior, she hoped to have some memory of him left and now even that hope had dissipated. Her unfortunate fate had worked out greatly to the little human's favor and the Orcess accepted the child just as if her own just came back to life. She set to feeding the baby right away, retreating to the small round cavern, where all the young Orclings were herded.

Narbai refused to look at her stillborn's body, she did not want to see the motionless face, dead eyes, she did not want to know whether it was a male or a female. But now she had a daughter that was very soft and plushy and best of all so warm and alive... Narbai couldn't stop running her fingers over the smooth skin, she'd never seen human babies and adults humans only from a very great distance so she just stared at the child as the little girl clutched her breast hungrily, her thin fingers made tiny indentations in the soft flesh. Other females took notice scooting closer, whispering and ogling and very soon every Orc in the mines knew of the human child.

**x x x**

The girl sat on the scabrous stone floor with her legs crossed, she fiddled with a few polished bones, scrupulously attempting to fashion a bracelet, she saw older females adorned with few and really really wanted to have one of her own. Her thick wavy hair cascaded into a messy pile onto her thin shoulders. She wore a simple soft leather tunic her step mother had made. Rimkaur was just four. She hadn't seen much of her father over those years. His new rank kept him very occupied. However Narbai dotted on her shamelessly.

"What did I tell you little one?" Narbai feigned seriousness. "Do not sit on the bare floor. Not good for your insides." She walked up, swooping the toddler with ease. "One day I want to see you have many strong imps." She grinned holding the girl to her face. She let go and Rim's brows drew together.

"_Nar_." She pouted. "No impth."

Narbai stepped closer shaking her finger. "You better." She grinned mischievously. "I want grandkids."

"No, no want to." Rimkaur backed up starting to pout, but holding onto a smile simultaneously.

"Why not?" Narbai crossed her arms, her brows drew together in feigned disappointment.

Rimkaur shrugged her shoulders. " 'Cus I need one of dose to hav'dem." The tiny human pursed her lips in the best expression of fury she could manage, pointing outside the dwelling. And her step mother could not contain a laughter. "You mean a male?"

As the little one nodded the Orcess pulled her up again. Giving her a spin she held the child close to her chest, embracing her tight as Rim tried to wiggle out, with a playful shriek she had nearly succeeded, now hanging with her head down.

"Maaa..." She panted. "Lemme go. I no want no male, dey eyes glue on me..." Rim's face turned red, from hanging upturned.

"Oh do they now." Narbai smirked. "Well, you better get used to it."

Scraping sounds of tired footsteps resounded the antechamber and Rimkaur nearly bounced off the floor like a tiny rubber ball as Narbai fumbled to fix her messy black locks.

"Daaaaaaa!" Rim jumped up, hanging onto his belt. "You back. You back."

Her father's weary face was instantly brought to light, she always made him smile. As he scooped her with just one arm her slender arms held onto his neck, she brought her nose to touch his then hid her face in his locks. "I missed you da..." The tall warrior embraced his only offspring tenderly.

"So did I my love, so did I." He planted a kiss on her nose. "You grew." He smirked proudly. Narbai took his weapon as he threw her a grateful smile, and she answered with a shy nod.

**x x x**

The mountainside was pretty steep and covered in condensation. However they hang onto to the patches of moss, bent branches and roots and slowly made their way up. Narbai hasn't let go of Rim's hand even though the little stubborn girl wanted to test her strength. Twenty minutes on the winding, massive boulder rimmed path and the landscape had opened up. The little human's mouth fell open, before them was a spacious mountain meadow. The females and their offspring had spread out, each had a leather sack to gather blueberries and moss-berries. The fruit was used to make the liquor for males and as small meals for imps in order to prevent scurvy.

"What ye waiting for. Go on." Narbai pushed Rim over, while her step daughter gaped at all the colors. Then Rim's gaze fell onto her large sack, she had a lot of work to do. She dove into the berry bushes eagerly, more fruit ended up in her stomach then in the bag.

Rimkaur eyed this extremely bright and ripe red patch and darted toward it but she wasn't the only one. Her pallor hand landed onto the branch exactly the same time as the dark grey one. Both children gazed up, staring in a momentary astonishment. Untill the tiny Orcess pouted.

"I saw dis first." She held tighter onto the small branch.

"Nah, I did." Rim pouted, measuring the young female with her ember eyes. She did not relinquish the delicious prize.

They started a staring contest tugging sharply and squeezing the branch tighter untill both of their faces were suddenly mired with bright red. Both girls stared shocked on their red mush covered palms, then up at each other once again. All at once both tiny females burst out laughing, poking one another, wiping their sticky hands onto each other's lengthy hair.

"I'm Rimkaur." The human managed panting through the laughter.

"Bûrzkaur." Grinned the tiny Orcess.

**x x x**

Over the next few years she had adapted quite well to the environment, despite the fact that she was the only human in the densely populated underground kingdom. Well, half human. Her paternity was well known, and her sire chose to keep the fact of her Elven roots hidden. Rimkaur considered Narbai her mother, however he planned to reveal more when she grows a little older. As smart as his daughter was, she had already started realizing how strikingly different she was from the rest of all Moria imps. Secretly from all, little by little, he began teaching her Westron. He knew that soon, too soon her life might take a peculiar turn. As any father his job was to shield her from anything and the little female had already started getting the unwanted attention from the opposite sex. But what was to happen soon, wasn't what he ever anticipated.

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Latub - yours**

**Matûrz - dead**

**Pizgal - corporal**

**Narbai - safety**

**Nar - No**


	2. Him

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of this Alternative beginning. What do you think happens in Moria next? ;)**

**Hugs to Mhunter for commenting, favoring and following. Huge thank to WraithSympathizer, King Squatch and Yuki-Hime 2097 for following! **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**"Him"**_

_**"The Final Masquerade" by Linkin Park**_

"He is there. He is there." Bûrz sped through the chamber, grasping Rim's upper arms. "You must come with." Young Orcess' features darkened from all the blood that flushed to her face.

"Who?" Rimkaur stared at her panting friend incredulously .

"_Durbûrz_." Bûrz's eyes dilated. "Ye silly imp." She playfully punched Rim's shoulder.

Rimkaur smiled at her friend's feverish excitement as the latter grabbed a brush out of the surprised human's hands and began fixing her course black locks vigorously. She'd rather stay in but the Orcess would literally drag her out if she even attempted to refuse. She avoided visiting that place...

What her father feared deeply did come to happen. Every time she accompanied her friend to the center hall something had transpired. The fact that Rimakur was only twelve years of age didn't stop the potential suitors, as all other Orcesses her age had nearly developed into young females, ready to bear offspring. Rimkaur however, still resembled a child, petite and slim. Except for her bright lengthy hair, that was what attracted those annoying, cocky males. That, and her extremely pallor skin. Living in the mines with a lack of sunshine transformed her skin to be as pale as lily petals, a high contrast against all the grey, peachy, black and brown tones of other females. She felt separated from her peers for that exact reason, even Bûrz was on the verge of finding a mate. Which explained latter's excitement to see the aforementioned young Orc. Bûrz was very friendly, playful and kind. And coupled with the bright-haired Rimkaur they always drew a crowd.

The vast cavern was crowded as always. Bûrzkaur gazed around excitedly and spotting the object of her affection her glance fell onto the ground coyly. She reached behind her, grabbing Rimkaur and tugging her human friend along and Rim no longer resisted.

While the Orcess played a staring game with her brave suitor, Rimkaur supported the wall in the corner, attempting to seem as inconspicuous as possible, her hair were plaited in the tight braid and she wore a below the knee tunic with elbow length sleeves. That wasn't of aid however as her scent was so different from the rest. He approached slowly, unhurriedly stalking towards as the human girl, pretended not to notice. The male drew the air in feverishly his deep red eyes flashed, they appeared almost orange in the torch lights. His long fingers bunched up her tunic as he pushed her against the wall.

"Waiting on me, sweetheart." His nose ran along her cheek and Rimkaur pushed back sharply. The Orc scowled, his long yellowish fangs nearly touched her cheek and spectators proceeded gathering. The male's face, however not deformed, was incredibly gaunt, his nose pronounced and slightly tipped. His eyes and deep grey skin made his look resemble that of a bat. On so many occasions Rim had implored her father to let her have a weapon... When he leaned close once more and his pelvis made a lewd gesture against her torso her lips shook, how dare he, this disgusting, insolent scum... Her thin arms inched up his shoulders and a barely noticeable ink black shadow transformed her eyes. Her knee connected with his groin, next, to everyone's astonishment the tall and very much flabbergasted Orc was flat on the floor. Blinking hard the male shook his head and Rim stood over him clenching her fists, she inhaled deeply, this felt incredibly good, to be able to do this. For a moment the attacker contemplated if he should be furious at someone else, if the girl had been aided. The bully sneered, no one would dare. Something had reflected the flames and he pounced unsheathing his dagger. She sidestepped, eluding the fatal stab nimbly, however his blade had caught her palm, leaving a deep gash, before the caretaker had a chance to intervene.

The corridors were filled with gloom. She walked this path many times and that's why she was able to find her way in an almost complete darkness, unlike most of her peers her sight and sense of smell was that of most humans. Rimkaur headed back to their dwelling, compressing the wound to halt the bleeding the best she could. Deep red liquid dripped down her thin fingers rapidly and for a moment she felt very dizzy, the laceration snaked up her palm to end at the wrist, it almost looked like an additional lifeline. Leaning on the wall her eyes shut, she took in a deep breath of the chilled underground air. The human straightened proceeding forward as she came to an intersection of two large corridors she realized she wasn't alone. Still watching the river of red trickling onto the ground suddenly she realized that her blood must have spread her scent all over the Northern passage, the human shuddered. Emerging from behind the corner of the intersection was a large Orc and her eyes dilated as her stomach went cold momentarily. How should she react, she had never seen him so close. The young girl bit the inside of her lip.

The Pale Orc stared down at the tiny frame topped with a shock of the bright wavy hair. That's what attracted him to this corner of the mines, the overwhelming scent of blood. Human blood. He watched her closely and her gaze lifted, she appeared confused and somewhat helpless. The only human child living in the mines was his commander's daughter. Azog stepped closer, the child simply stood there compressing her hand, gazing up, her neck craned higher and higher as his tall figure approximated. The Orc crouched, very carefully he ripped a part of her sleeve and skillfully, with one hand wrapped the rag tight around the laceration. She watched him attentively as he bound her wound and a tiny smile had slowly transformed her features. When the Orc looked up she nearly grinned.

"_Narn__û__lubat shakh-izub_." Rim gazed down coyly, but the large Orc grinned back. Slightly emboldened by the master's warmth the girl pouted.

"Father won't let me have a weapon..." Her eyes pointed at the cut.

Azog nodded. "Good."

Rimkaur frowned and crossed her arms out of the habit but remembering her aching palm instead they slacked by her sides. "But... I-I need one. Who else is gonna protect me from those _fl__âg__î__tri_ if not myself."

A smirk lifted the left side of his mouth as his bright eyes measured the tiny figure. The human was indeed bold and friendly, perhaps too friendly, living amongst Orc kind. Any other child would scamper away at his sight.

"I will." His eyes smiled at her and Rim's opened wider at that remark. She'd gotten even more confident carefully lowering onto his knee.

"I made this." She grinned, jiggling a bone and bead bracelet that decorated her right wrist. The little human looked up and the large Orc's sapphire-blue eyes still smiled at her. They shone with dark, deep flames in the gloom. She wished she had eyes like that. Her glance trailed down his scars again, down his shoulder and as if for the first time they landed onto the stump of his left arm, and the horrid metal prosthetic. Her tiny palm extended towards the metal spike, trailing it until it disappeared into his flesh. Thin fingers went up his bicep slowly, Rimkaur's lips pressed tight as her brow frowned deep. She opened her mouth, pausing for a moment.

"He lives?" She inquired quietly. As he nodded her golden eyes lit up with silent rage.

"Then one day, I will kill him."

**x x x**

How could creatures both so different could have possibly known that they both will have to live up to their promises.

Rimkaur made her way down the familiar hallway. She held a large basket filled with warg fur yarn. Her step mother needed this to fashion her a new tunic. She'd worn that "one-sleeved" one ever since the previous incident. Besides her growth had pick up the pace. The Northern passage they resided in was the second largest in the mines and it made its way the deepest into the womb of the mountain. Small niches and dead-end corridors littered the walls, seldom lit by many torches. But the young girl learned to rely on her sense of hearing and smell in these conditions. She wasn't far from home, so Rim did not bother lighting her small torch and someone's rotten mind had used it as an advantage. Her basket landed onto the cold stones with a barely audible thump as she felt long cold fingers grab her, the same male Orc that slashed her palm just a few months prior. An ear-splitting shriek tore her chest but he quickly covered her mouth and her human teeth sank into his palm. His fangs bare he pushed her against the wall violently and Rimkaur felt the back of her head become wet with snaking blood. The attacker snarled, holding her to the wall, he planned to enjoy this. His mouth gaped open as he licked her neck getting ready to sink his fangs into her pallor skin.

"Ye smell sweet." The Orc growled in his chest as she thrashed in his strong arms. She felt his hot breath, her muted scream iterated the corridor and her cheeks wet with tears.

"Shut up." He sneered. "And I might consider being gentle."

"Does it look like she wants to mate?" A deep voice thundered from behind the grey-skinned Orc, taken aback he released his captive the same moment as he sensed something cold around his neck. The pale Orc's icy stare burned the attacker, the latter seemed to wither before his eyes.

"I-I.. Mmmaster..." He mumbled, his fangs chattering.

Azog lifted the assailant with his claw, his eyes held the stare overcome with madness, he squeezed the life out of him. The slacked body fell into a pile sprinkled with the fresh blood. And he spun to face the victim. Rimkaur leaned on the wall, peeling her back off it she stepped forward but in the bout of dizziness the girl simply slacked forward. Azog caught her falling frame, lifting the small human up. Torn sobs lifted her chest, finally escaping with muted, hoarse sounds. She cried curled up to his chest, she was so tiny, so helpless and his heart flooded with the overwhelming compassion. Azog held her tighter, her arms were too short to reach around his neck, so her tiny palm plopped gently against his chest, just like she did when she was just a little baby.

"Shhhhhh." He murmured softly, lowering his face into her locks. "You are safe now."

**x x x**

Years had run by and she grew, transforming into the young woman. She hadn't seen much of Azog through the following years, his presence in the mines grew seldom with every passing month. Something had occupied him in the far dark woods, even her own father had to accompany the king many times as he recently and once again was promoted. When she saw him was always from a great distance and their gazes had never locked... She remembered a kind face but now his scars grew more pronounced, his eyes grew darker, overcast by a deep gloom. It seemed as if something loomed over him... Yet every time she remembered her master all that came were kind thoughts. He had saved her life and honor and she was to be always grateful.

Bûrzkaur was beyond elated as her and the young Orc that had an eye for her had mated, meanwhile Rimkaur had spent majority of her time helping the elder with healing and birthing. She hadn't found anyone. As usual a lot had attempted but now she had a stiletto strapped onto the inside of her thigh in case someone got too bold. The young human knew that when she sees the one meant to be her mate, she'd feel it, the mental and physical connection that cannot be missed... Narbai had told her so much... However no male in the mines brought her heart to race, her mind to spin...

"Hmmm..." Narbai looked her step-daughter over, pursing her lips just a bit. She appeared to be plotting something. All at once her emerald eyes came to light as she darted to the corner, she came back after fetching a long leather string adorned with warg claws and canines as Rim stared with incredulous suspicion. Her ma set off on working the contraption into her lengthy locks, that reached her hips now.

The human girl rolled her eyes, complying to her mother's wishes. "What's that for." She sighed in defeat.

"Mmmmm." Narbai hummed, happily.

"You think that a male will think me more suitable?" Rim's cheekbones lifted, then a sarcastic smirk lifted a corner of her mouth. "Ma, it won't work. I do not like anyone."

Narbai's forehead creased, then she frowned deeper. "Don't you want to make me happy."

Rimkaur spun, lifting her mother's hand to her cheek, she turned the slender wrist and kissed the palm. "I do ma... I do. But I... No one I see make my heart wake." The human looked sad for a fleeting moment. "I do not know what is wrong..."

Her mother's hand ran over her silky locks, she smiled tenderly reassuring that all will be alright.

Then unexpectedly as always they heard the steps, her father had come back from another ride. But this time however Rimkaur stepped back, she smiled coyly and gazed down as her father's arm encircled Narbai's waist then landed onto the Orcess's stomach. He gave his mate a peck then smiled to his daughter.

"Alright..." Rim rolled her eyes. I will leave you two alone." She grabbed her cloak and strode out briskly, heading to Foshâlob's chamber. The elder ought to be busy today.

**x x x**

_Several months later_

Rimkaur rested in Fosh's cavern, a random imp in her lap. Several tiny rascals always flocked to the old Orcess and the human was more than happy to entertain the troublemakers.

Lifting her gaze she saw her father, she was about to smile but something in his eyes had halted the happy gesture.

They sat alone in the narrow and murky dead-end corridor. Rimkaur's gaze was directed at the ground, angrily she fiddled with a thin bone someone had tossed out. Her cheekbones lifted as she clenched her jaws again and again, she just could not comprehend, this seemed bizarre, so unlike him, unlike what she remembered.

"Father..." She started. "I-I... what can I possibly accomplish... why me..?" Tears tweaked her eyes suddenly.

Shapogatâr's stare examined the rugged stone floor. He didn't favor the thought one bit, however one thing alleviated the worry. She'd have a chance to have a different life, she will blend in well.

**x x x**

Azog's body rested against the crumbling rock wall. The abandoned fortress was vast and he always could find a place to be alone. His fingers clenched up, squeezing the metal flask, he gulped down the fiery liquid. All at once his icy blue eyes had ignited. His head rotated in the counter clockwise motion, loosening his muscles. Just like the young human noted his tattoo scars did appear more pronounced, his features overcome with an unknown obsession. The dark force that loomed over the fortress also loomed over his heart and his mind. The Pale Orc lifted his metal prosthetic, watching the deadly metal tip as if seeing it for the first time, a wide scowl had contorted his pallor face, he took another generous sip. Azog straightened unhurridely, his massive body twitched, coming to life as a stone giant that lay dormant for centuries. His blood boiled with the renewed desire for revenge yet he was under more than just an obligation. He needed someone... Someone inconspicuous... someone who could get close, very close.

"Shapogatâr." He bellowed.

The former mercenary dared to gaze up at his master, his brow knit his lips parted searching for words.

"Master... She is just a girl, she can't even protect herself..." His head tilted downward in the sign of respect.

Azog's cold eyes simply stared in return. "Loyal to Orc yet bearing the appearance of a full-blooded human."

Was there a point to argue with his king, even if he appeared overcome with insanity. The half-blood thoughts fluttered all over as his long fingers turned nearly white clutching the hilt.

As Azog's stare still burned through his face he nodded curtly, heading down to the warg pen.

**x x x**

Suddenly the young woman recalled what she had said eight years ago, she remembered what she had promised unknowingly. She would kill him, she will, whatever it takes. Rimkaur's face darkened. If that's what he wishes. She will exact master's revenge for him, taking the life away from the one who rendered him one-armed.

* * *

**Note: Orc children mature faster than human kids.**

**Black Speech:**

**Durbûrz - strong, mighty**

**Narnûlubat Shakh-izub - thank you, my Lord**

**Flâgîtri (pl) - Idiots**


	3. The Road Untraveled

_**Hello everyone! This chapter is not very lengthy but there's some information and prelude for things to come. **_

_**Thank you so much to RozaLove for favoring. And hugs to Mhunter and WraithSympathizer.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**"The Road untraveled"**_

_**"Don't stay" by Linkin park**_

She wept kneeling by her pregnant mother, compressing her rounded belly. Deep sobs shook Narbai's chest, as she stroked Rimkaur's hair.

"Promise you will come back to me love... Please, promise to me..." Large tears pooled at her chin, dripping onto her chest.

"Yes ma... Do not worry..." She could master nothing but a raspy whisper. All she thought of at this moment was that she will not be there when her brother is born, she will not be there to take care of her ma, same way she took care of her when she needed it most.

Her father strode in gravely. His face dark with deep thoughts. "Ready?"

She straightened slowly as if attempting to prevent the following from happening. Narbai's arms encircled her tight. She wouldn't let go... but she had to...

Rimkaur cried a lot that day. Saying goodbye to her mother, Bûrzkaur, and when the time came, her father. Tears trickled down as they walked through the familiar halls, squares, passages, all that she called home for twenty years...

They exited the mines by the small side entrance that led them under a large, grass covered hill. Rimkaur was clothed in an inconspicuous thick cotton tunic, leather boots and a cloak. She couldn't keep anything Orc made, none of her clothes or things. She had to truly say goodbye to her entire life.

"Remember, speak only Westron." Her father urged.

"Yes..." Rimkaur pressed her lips, answering in Common. She was to travel forth, never mentioning her Orc ties, she had to blend in as if she was always there, and then, look for him. The culprit of her problems. The dwarven prince.

Shapogatâr had hopes, but like any father he worried feverishly and simply could not forgive himself, letting her go into the unknown, with no direction. He caught her arm.

"Avoid human settlements until you reach the woods. But do not enter. Follow the curve of the forest. A three day travel away, there is a tiny village. The last stone cottage at the bottom of the hill... He will help you, he will keep you safe." Half-blood's arms encircled his daughter, he kissed her bright hair.

"Be careful, my love. Please, be careful."

**x x x**

Rimkaur travelled on foot. Moria Orcs had no use for horses and riding into a human settlement on a warg would be an enormous red flag. The young woman grinned darkly, ideating the faces of the unsuspecting villagers. In truth she hadn't seen many humans since being accepted in Moria and she hadn't left much...

At night she curled up in the long grass, barely sleeping, and in the day she travelled cautiously, avoiding any settlements. The journey was lengthy and draining and her small provision supplies started dwindling quite rapidly. Her mind was blank. First overwhelmed with fury she turned somewhat indifferent. Could have at least delivered orders himself, she thought to herself, her fists clenched, exposing her knuckles. However his orders, were orders you obeyed, she could not risk her father's rank. He had a new family now as her step mother was going to deliver soon.

The green strip of Fangorn materialized far on the horizon the next morning and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe she can finally rest again under the protection of the foliage.

A small noise behind her got louder as it approximated and her stomach went cold. Rimkaur held her breath, she spun drawing her hood forth, it was too late, the trio had noticed her. The young human bit her lip, turning away, hurriedly she ripped a part of her shirt, tugged at her locks and slapped her face a couple of times.

"What' ye doing here lass?" A horse voice inquired. It belonged to a bearded old man who held the reins. "Didn't ye know these parts are squirming with predators, eh?" The villager sat atop the wooden seat, attached to the large wooden cart, filled with sacks. He was accompanied by two younger men that appeared to be his offspring.

"I-I..." Rimkaur pretended to be short of breath. "My family was attacked..."I was the only one who made it alive..." She lowered her glance meekly. "I'm from Westfold." Taking a step forth she feigned a limp.

The three men, give each other looks, she did look flustered and somewhat injured.

"Orcs eh..?" One of the youngest, interjected in a disdain filled voice and the woman just nodded, she couldn't utter the words, it didn't seem right.

"Hop on." The next one grinned. As she lowered onto the edge of the cart, legs dangling down they moved on, screeching sounds of the weathered wheels resounded the afternoon air. Perhaps this will work out well, she will reach her destination much faster, the young woman smiled inwardly. The air was still warm, but cooled towards the evening. The winds picked up speeds, rustling her hair and she drew it tighter around her face.

Rim kept on thinking that she was very fortunate, that is untill one of the youngest males decided to keep her company. He clambered over and sat close by her side. Without uttering a word, very unexpectedly, his palm slowly, lowered, squeezing her thigh. The young woman straightened so abruptly, he sneered. She stared at him in a combination of astonishment and disgust. He'd just assume that she would... She slapped his hand off furiously, next thing she knew he rudely pushed her down onto the hay covered cart bottom.

"Ughhhh." The man grunted and yelled out furiously. "Bitch. She bit me. She bit me!" He clutched his cheek.

Rim's little frame leaped off sprinting in the direction of the forest.

She heard yells and thumps, without glancing behind she picked up the speed. The large body of the forest loomed right above her, without giving it another thought Rimkaur disappeared in between the three trunks. She burrowed in between the roots of the first large oak as the voices drew near.

"Where you gone sweetheart? Wait for us. We'll have fun."

The voices hesitated, then vanished. The young human breathed a sigh of relief. Terrified of the woods aren't they. Her head tilted forward she flashed a dark grin and spat on the rotten foliage covered forest floor. First human encounter...

Rimkaur looked about. The vast body of the forest radiated warmth, it was very humid, enormous oaks and spruces were enwrapped in moss, the light of the setting Sun hadn't reached in. Her father told her not to enter... but, she mused, for whatever reason he said that, she preferred the forest over the possibility of being found by those pesky, insolent men.

Rim had decided to move in a bit deeper, to find a place for a night just to be safe, when she heard it, feeble first, the sound grew. She froze and listened, it was a cry of a child, coming from the depth of the forest. The sound was desperate, laced in pain, pleading for help. Her lips shook, she crouched, fumbled in her pack to find her small torch. They girl clicked two stones together waiting for the spark...

Proceeding in the gloom with her tiny light she came to a start of a narrow ravine. Everything was incredibly still, yet the sound persisted and she moved forward relentlessly. The gloom was becoming more abysmal as the light sunrays vanished and her torch had illuminated nothing but a small circle. Rimakur could see better than most humans but not as good as an Orc would. She bit her lip, a deep frown ran her forehead, the child was nowhere to be found and now she appeared to be lost, she spun in all directions, facing only darkness. Her heart fell into her stomach when she heard a branch crack on her left, all she had to defend herself was her little knife... Exactly at the same moment the baby cry had seized, perhaps the wild animal had... All at once a dark form had emerged in front of her, like a faceless ghost it floated, the inky fabric separated from the matching color of the dark, it halted in front of her. Caught off guard her body jolted backwards and she felt herself falling, arms grasping the air frantically. When her body touched the ground everything went dark, she was shrouded in black.

**x x x**

When Rimakur's eyes peeled open, seeing the dim lights above her she sat up abruptly.

"Forgive me for the old, "infant cry" trick." The low voice greeted her immediately and the human was amazed to hear the familiar speech. "I had to get a closer look."

"At... what?" She answered automatically to the dark cloaked frame.

"You..." My dear. "You..." The form floated near and Rim lowered her legs down.

"I... Uhmm... Nothing about me..." She crossed her arms in distrust and heard a smile from underneath the black hood. The mysterious voice had revealed herself and Rimkaur couldn't help but fight a smile, it was an Orcess. Her ink black hair framed her slender face, cascading over the shoulders, down the back. Her gaze lowered locking with Rim's and the human's mouth gaped. A thought, a guess, fought its way into the front of her mind, those were her father's eyes.

Staring down the witch grinned and her long fangs gleamed in the candle light.

"I am Morhûn." Her head tilted sidelong, she watched the girl closely.

"Father never mentioned that I- We... we lived in Moria..." Rim gazed down fiddling with her fingers.

"I know." The sibyl looked up. "We've met, when you were just a newborn..." Her eyes glazed with tender thoughts then suddenly her head snapped up.

"What a fool he is... What a self-centered, stubborn fool." Her cheekbones taught and eyes blackened. Rimkaur frowned in confusion at this sudden rage and those eyes rendered her transfixed. "If he'd delivered the order himself you'd never leave Moria..." The witch sighed when she blinked her rage subsided and her eyes had returned to the color of the deep gold.

"You felt this power didn't you. Felt strong, indestructible..." She smirked, already knowing the answer. "You will stay with me, child." A warm smile graced her features.

"But..." Rimkaur sprang up. "I have a task... I cannot go against..." Her heartbeat quickened.

But the hex all but swatted at her. "For that, you have time my dear." She continued smiling. "Revenge is not realized easily and besides, I need some time with my granddaughter." She flipped her hair gracefully, straightening up. "We'll start in the morning."

**x x x**

The witch wanted to make sure the gift she had given her will thrive and the human did not resist. On the contrary Rimkaur was happy, a lot of questions she had had been answered and someone cared for her...Someone wanted her to be there. The skills she had acquired will definitely prove useful in the near future. However grandmother couldn't reveal one thing to her. Why her strength wouldn't reach the full potential... Something unknown was missing. It couldn't be divulged, she had to come to a realization herself.

She had also heard a story of her birth mother. Some things that father decided never to tell her, to shield her from worry and heartbreak. But now, at this moment, she found herself indifferent. Her real mother awaited her return in Moria.

Thus ten years had passed, it was like a blink of an eye and time neared for her to continue her journey. Morhûn was a bit restless, seemingly aware of something Rim was not. The young human gathered supplies, stuffing them into her pack. Another part of her life was over and she felt incredibly down. Ahead lay the life on the road. On the contrary to her father the hex instructed her to head North instead, towards the great East Road.

Over those years the young human hadn't changed much, except the length of her hair, she now plaited in the tight braid. Also her always friendly and open face now had a veil of a serious expression hung over it. They traversed towards the edge of the forest when something thrashed in the canopy and a dark form of some sort of bird swooped down towards them.

"Go on." Morhûn placed her hand onto Rimkaur's shoulder. "Do it."

Her arm extended curtly, she flipped her palm to face the bird and the feathered creature transfixed in the midst of the flight. It hovered without twitching a feather, only the beady eyes flicked up and down. The woman let it go and the raven circled around them landing onto sibyl's shoulder.

"Well done." The witch smirked at her granddaughter. "You'll do well."

The edge of the forest was now just steps away and she sensed her grandmother's strong hand again. The latter spun her, their gazes locked and without words Rim knew what she wanted to say. Morhûn's hand came into sight from underneath her dark cloak, she unclasped her fingers. On her palm lay a tiny engraved silver locket, the Sun, trees and flowers decorated the surface. For some reason Rimkaur's eyes inundated with tears.

"Thank you...Grabdmother... I-I..." The words escaped her as tears trickled down and she found herself in the warm embrace.

"For luck and protection, my child." She smiled softly. "Now go..." She pressed her lips. "You must." Rim took an unsure step towards the tree line, when she spun to take another look, behind her was nothing but the gloom of Fangorn.

**x x x**

His weathered hand extended over the table unraveling a leather scroll.

"...Black Speech." Gandalf pressed his lips. "An offer for bounty."

"For what?" Thorin leaned forward, a few strands of his lengthy wavy hair fell forward onto the table.

"Your head." The wizard replied bluntly. Dwarf's eyes dilated as his brows drew, this were troubling news.

Whilst the odd duo conversed, someone else had watched them from the tavern's corner. A dark form. Too small to be a male, too large to be a hobbit, yet she was unaccompanied. An unmarked bow and quiver lay on the table next to the figure, as did a plate with untouched piece of bread and cheese. All that was seen was her small, pallor fist, clenching the side of the bench. Rimkaur had finally found her prize, but she did not find the information that came with it pleasing, not one bit.

* * *

**Note: I was thinking, my dears, I will finish updating this Alternative beginning, till I get it all out I won't update my Original 'Feral Love.' Just not to make it confusing, or mix up information. But please stay with me as I'm writing regularly and attempting to update timely. :) Love you all for reading my stories! :****


	4. Stranger

**Hey! So I have promised this chapter will be longer! :) And it surely is! Were you wondering what she does next? Who makes an appearance? Let's see. :)**

**Thank you so much to kamiccolo's rose for favoring and for a lovely comment. To Mhunter for a great comment. And to Hell's Butterflies for favoring. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

**_"Stranger"_**

**_"Je m'en irai" by Dark Sanctuary_**

Suddenly all dwarves looked solemn, the laughter and conversation had seized at once.

"He is here." All rushed to the door to lay their eyes onto their leader.

Their proud prince had strode in halting at the threshold. His light blue eyes scanned his comrades as he nodded then his gaze lifted, slightly frowning at Gandalf.

"I have lost my way twice, looking for this place. If not for that mark on the door..." He shook his head in disapproval.

"W-what mark? Bilbo blinked and his brows drew together. "Impossible. It had just been painted last week." He rested his hands oh his hips.

Thorin proceeded slipping off his outer coat and the scabbard unhurriedly when his eyes fell onto the small figure of the hobbit.

"So this must be the Hobbit." The prince smiled.

"Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins." The Hobbit wasn't sure whether to smile or to frown.

"Looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin nodded to Bilbo's small frame as a smirk stretched his lips. The cheerful snickering resounded the room and that caused the halfling's gaze to fall onto the floor.

"I think Mr. Baggins here, looks pretty agile to me." An unexpected soft voice halted the laughter. A figure bent slightly to enter the hobbit-hole. Dressed in dark and inconspicuous clothes only her fiery hair brightened her appearance, cascading down her shoulders in long soft waves. All mouthes gaped as the female strode in, coming to a stop by the small frame of the host. Bilbo craned his neck just a tad, she met his gaze with a friendly smile and mister Baggins blushed, looking away immediately.

Balin's stare, however, turned suspicious instantaneously. "Thorin, who is... Is that..." His bushy brows drew close.

"A villager I encountered on the way here. She needed help." Thorin's deep voice was filled with assuredness as he passed his heavy coat to one of his mates.

"But..." Balin persisted. "Do you recall that we..." He sighed audibly, his fingers fiddled his lengthy, rough beard.

Gandalf watched with curious suspicion. Their secret quest was more important than anything, however this was just a young, innocent human girl.

"Well, master Dwarf, I do not see no harm in this." Gandalf addressed Balin, gesturing everyone to come back to the table, they had very important matters to discuss.

Rimkaur watched the grey-haired Dwarf. She already did not like him. He distrusted too much, but the human maintained the friendly front.

"My name is Ruakmir." As the Dwarven gazes shot to her face, she smiled coyly. "My father had always wanted a boy..." Her golden eyes lifted as she scanned the bearded faces.

Unexpectedly a sigh left her chest. "...The only living relatives I have left reside on the other side of the great dark wood..." Her voice was pleading, as eyes inundated with tears. "I thought maybe, the companionship of the fine gentlemen like you..." Rimkaur blinked and two drops snaked down her pallor cheeks.

"Yes, yes of course!" Bofur interjected stepping forth, pushing his comrades out the way, his rounded eyes fixed on her face, he extended his hand. "May I... maam?" She flashed him the nicest smile and relinquished her cloak. As they all proceeded into the dining room she let out a barely audible sigh, that was quite easy.

**x x x**

He had almost passed her sitting on the side of the road in the rays of the setting Sun. After leaving Bree the Dwarf travelled swiftly and she got held up by a few annoying drunkards. Finally Rim was on his track again, but when she caught up he passed a very populated area while seemingly walking in circles and she could not put her small knife to use effectively. She had left her bow behind, not to have any visible weapons, so she would simply resemble an ordinary villager. The young woman circled around in front of the weary traveler, feigning a damsel in distress. However the Dwarven prince was almost indifferent. Only when she let out a loud sob he halted and came to her aid. The teary face, ripped shirt, scattered wavy locks and pleading eyes, that brimmed with sadness must have convinced him to take her along. She was so close to her goal, she could almost feel blood drip from her fingers, but then this came. The whole flock of dwarves. Based on the information she'd overheard in the tavern Rimkaur conjured up the story about relatives in Laketown. Perhaps they'd take her along and one of this days she will get her chance.

Laying her eyes onto the prince wasn't easy. Without ever meeting him, she hated him feverishly. He was the root of her problems. She despised him even more than she despised their master now, for sending her away to the life on the road. Now, after twenty years she was close to the end, so close...

**x x x**

Rimkaur wasn't pleased that Mr. Baggins had decided to venture along. She'd rather this gentle and friendly creature stay in his own comfortable home. He was too small and soft for what lay ahead.

"Wait. Wait. We have to go back." Bilbo's flustered voice rang from behind. "I have forgotten my handkerchief."

That is why, she'd rather he stay home, Rim gazed down shaking her head. Before Bofur could rip a piece of his overcoat the human approached, handing him a tiny embroidered kerchief.

"Oh no... I-I cannot." Bilbo protested, putting his palms up. "It's.. It's... too beautiful."

"Please." She smiled. "I think you'll find more use for it than I will."

As she rode forward, the hobbit stared at the silky piece of white fabric, rimmed with crochet. It reminded him of his mother... Bilbo glanced ahead for a moment, before stuffing it into his pocket.

She had received a pony as well. Astride the animal her legs dangled way past its belly, even though Rim was of a regular human height.

"Ahem." Someone had levelled their equine to hers and the human's glance shifted to the right. Her new companion had wavy, straw blonde hair, two short braids decorated his moustache. The dwarf was silent for a bit before his lips stretched into a silly grin.

"Aren't human maidens supposed to ride side-saddle?" Fili nodded to her pose. "You know, your legs would go..." He chuckled.

"You shouldn't bother yourself where my legs are, master Dwarf." Rim shot back, her glare fixed on his face. "Women can do many things men wouldn't fathom." She looked ahead, signalling the end of this conversation, that boy was way too bold and she wasn't in the mood for socializing, contemplating her task.

"Maybe you'll have better luck." A deflated Fili, levelled his pony with Bofur, maybe she likes brunettes.

"Love yer braids." A cheerful Bofur nodded to the young woman's braided contraption, that decorated her locks.

"Thank you... Bofur... right? Rim nodded. "Yours are not too shabby as well."

As Bofur spun in his saddle to smirk at the prince's nephew, the latter rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat.

The group travelled along until they were forced to stop as the night descended onto the range.

Half the Dwarves snored, half fiddled with their weapons. Bilbo wiggled in his sleeping sack in frustration, he rolled his eyes at snoring Bombur, any sleep was impossible. The newly appointed burglar stood up, extended his arms above his head in a brief stretch then decided to walk about. A sharp animalistic shriek had suddenly reiterated the black landscape, sending chills down his back and Bilbo had nearly jumped.

"What... what was that?" He stooped instinctively and took a few steps back.

"Orcs." Kili uttered ominously.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated, frowning deeply.

"Throat slashers. They always come at night." Kili and Fili exchanged mischievous glances. "No warning, no screams, just lots of blood." Young Durins snickered as Bilbo stared in sheer terror.

Thorin snapped out of his dozing state immediately as the name of the race of his enemy slipped Bilbo's lips.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke." Prince's glare brushed his nephew's faces as he straightened. "You know nothing of the world." The Dwarf leader strode to a rock, protruding out of the Earth near the edge of the cliff. He stood proudly, with hands clasped behind his back.

Rimkaur rested in the farthest corner of the rounded brow of the rocky hillside. Her hands were clasped around her knees, she hid her ink black eyes behind the wall of hair. She attempted hard not to interject, her mind was flooded with fury. What do they expect... her kind is perceived wrong, alienated, killed on sight, what is left for some of them but to keep to themselves and to answer with violence. She had lived with humans for the past ten years... for some the word 'Orcs' itself equaled death and destruction. The young woman shook her head lightly. She couldn't help it however and her head snapped up sharply as Balin uttered_ his_ name. The Pale Orc. Azog the Defiler. Rim straightened abruptly, her ears pricked up. She'd never heard the actual tale of how master had lost his arm.

As all stood in awe of their leader when the grey-haired Dwarf concluded his story Rimkaur stare bore a hole through Thorin's back. He looked so proud and sure of himself, her mouth had contorted into a wicked smirk. He had no idea an enemy was amongst his friends. Truthfully, the young mix-blood realized that the Prince was exacting the same kind of revenge, when he attempted to kill the Pale Orc. Her master took the life away from his grandfather, King at the time. However, she had grown up in Moria herself. Abandoned for so long the ancient mines was on the Dwarvish list once again after they had lost their gold inundated mountain... greedy at best. "Enemy was there first..." Rim grunted, her lips parted but she forced herself to remain silent. She fueled her determination by bringing back the thoughts of when her eyes landed onto master's horrid prosthetic. The childish rage she felt. He'd saved her life... She worshipped him... now this overwhelming feeling of gratitude and affection was mixed with ire, however no matter the circumstance his was the side she was always going to be on.

After a long sleepless night the company travelled through a whole day, till the following nightfall. They had camped out at an old farmhouse in a mountain enclosed valley.

**x x x**

"We're making a long-term deposit." Dwalin chuckled, throwing large handfuls of the moldy ground onto the chest filled with golden trinkets. Dwarves' eyes ignited as they discovered this cave, filled with treasures, a welcome feast for the eyes after being nearly eaten by the mountain trolls. The area turned up to be more perilous than they had originally thought.

"Where were you lass, eh?" Balin stopped the young woman, craning his neck. His fisted hands rested on his thick wast.

"Looking for the wizard." Rim wasn't caught off-guard by his pry, staring calmly into his face. This was partially true, she did slip out quietly after Gandalf stormed out. Thorin wasn't as intelligent as she thought, deciding to camp out near the raided farmhouse.

"Let's go." An agitated prince gestured to the exit out of the reeking cavern. While Gandalf remained slightly behind, he had found something under the dirt and cobwebs, a small weapon, perfect for their witty burglar. Only thanks to Bilbo's quick thinking the Dwarven company escaped mostly unscathed.

"Someone's coming." A terrified voice alerted the wizard and everyone's eyes peered into the trees around them when a sled came crashing through the growth. Gandalf sighed in relief. "Radagast." His light grey eyes smiled at his old friend.

As the conversation went on all but Rimkaur was at ease. Living with humans she hadn't forgotten the skills and senses she had developed in Moria. Besides nothing was like the smell of a warg. The sudden sonorous howl shattered the quiet landscape and she nearly smirked at how right she was. However the presence of wargs meant their masters were very close behind. Orcs were close behind.

"Is that a wolf?" Bilbo frowned deeply. Are there wolves...?" His glance flicked side to side nervously.

"Wolves, they're no wolves..." Bofur urged.

"Who did you tell about this quest, besides your kin? Who?" Enraged Gandalf neared Thorin, his eyes flashing.

"No one." The prince returned the glare.

"The ponies," Terrified Ori scaled the hill. "They'd bolted."

No one had noticed a large brown wolf creeping down the rocky hillside, no one but Rimkaur. Shoving Thorin out the way, she freed her knife, pushing off the tree she leaped onto the wolf's back, her left arm wrapped around its' thick neck. The other limb lifted, wielding the weapon, she made sure everyone saw it. Before sinking it into the beast's neck, unseen to all she flipped in hilt first.

"Still." She hissed into the warg's ear in Black Speech, pressing tight into the long fur. "You're dead."

Concealing her knife she leaped to the ground nimbly, met by the astonished stares of the company. The brown pile of fur laid still. The second warg had emerged out of the growths on the top of the ravine, he watched the scene for a moment and when Kili drew his bow the beast sprinted back, vociferating to his pack.

"Looks like they taught ye more than just goat herding in yer village..." Bofur patted Rua's shoulder. "Splendid job." He grinned.

"I think I might be able to help." Radagast addressed the company.

"These are Gundabad wargs the will outrun you." Istari sighed to his shorter friend.

"These are Rostgobel rabbits." A wild smirk, stretched Radagst's lips, as his eyes sparkled. "I'd like to see them try!"

The brown wizard hopped onto the back of his sled with astonishing agility, the large grey rabbits sped off towards the plains.

**x x x**

Her eyes held a blank stare as she watched the Dwarves bash the Orc that had tumbled down the rocky outcrop, his warg took his last breath, the loud howl iterated the uneven plains. She could do nothing for this one. The first of her kind she saw in years...

Radagast did his job by distracting the hunters, but the threat hasn't passed.

As Black Speech resounded the plains and distant barks and howls drew near, they sprinted again, seemingly running into nowhere. Cornered group was nearly frantic and Rim spun to land her gaze onto the approaching riders, inadvertently her eyes locked with the leader of the pursuing pack. She did not know this commander.

Yazneg's lips curled up, exposing his teeth. His red eyes flashed, Dwarves were trapped. When he leaned forward the spines on his armored jacket rippled resembling the scales of a giant lizard. Sunrays fell onto something bright, his hawk eyes flicked to a figure of a female, their gazes locked. And as the Orc commander barked out his next order he'd suddenly realized she understood what he had said. His non-existant brows drew together in a moment of perplexity.

"Right here, you fools." The wizard's annoyed voice got her out of transfiction. Kili ran by her tugging at her cloak and she spun, following the company through the narrow steep entrance into the compact cavern.

Thumping of hooves, a deep sonorous cry of a horn reverberated the plains as a surprise to many. All that was heard were arrows that flew faster than wind and then shouts of agony. A body of a rider rolled into the cave, his armor produced a screeching noise, rubbing against the rugged stone as he tumbled, the body remained motionless.

As all the dwarves followed the contracted rocky defile, Rimkaur stood frozen, she stared at the corpse. She knew this Orc. As an imp... He always got into trouble, scolded by elders he'd pout and throw rocks... He was about her age... Now he had many battle scars and numerous rings decorated his blunted nose. The young woman's slender hand extended pushing his eyelids closed. About to leave she paused, pulling an arrow out of his quiver she snapped its head, then turned curtly disappearing into the rocks.

**x x x**

His deep red eyes flicked side to side as his stooped frame entered the rotunda. Cautiously, the Orc proceeded towards the center, cowering and twitching at every snap of the wargs' jaws. The large beasts lined what once was a center hall of the fortress. The white wolf was sitting afar from the rest her roar resounded off the crumbling rocks announcing the arrival.

"The Dwarves, master, we lost them." Yazneg bowed nervously as his gaze landed onto the towering frame of their leader. "Ambushed by the elvish filth we..." The commander shuffled nervously on one spot.

"I don't want excuses." The Orc king's body came to life unhurriedly as he spun, stepping forth, his heavy footsteps thumped the stone, his large muscles rippled in the torch light, as his skin appeared afire. Azog's palm slid over his warg's head scratching behind the ear and the matriarch's eyes shut.

"I want the head of the Dwarf king." The Pale Orc leaned forward his deep voice rose as the last two words left lis lips.

"There was nothing we could do... we were outnumbered..." Yazneg backed away, he felt his stomach clench in cold. "I barely escaped with my own life..." He swallowed feverishly as his master's palm landed onto his cheek. He couldn't look away from that icy glare.

"Far better you had... Paid with it." As Azog's cold claw entrapped his neck, overwhelmed with fear, suddenly, he recalled something.

"Master... there was a... there was a..." The Orc commander struggled to produce words. "A female with Dwarf-scum... fire-haired _sharlob_..." He finally squeezed out, but sadly too late. Filled with rage, the master let his words past his ears. Yazneg's slacked body flew to slam against the collapsing column.

**x x x**

The narrow rocky passage had abruptly ended, opening into a vast valley. Flooded with green foliage, narrow waterfalls cascaded lazily of the smooth rocks, the water sparkled in the warm, golden rays of the setting Sun. Intricately decorated dwellings, halls and towers dotted the valley.

"...Rivendell." Bilbo's eyes dilated in awe. The Elven city truly took his breath away.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it." Thorin's furious glare shot to Gandalf as he grunted. The Dwarf leader sighed deeply his jaw taught, the wizard answered with a sidelong stare and a smirk. The group commenced their descent into the valley, having no other choice.

As the company traversed the narrow bridge than span over two sides of the bottomless rift. Dwarves' gazes shot side to side angrily in complete distrust as the lanky, brown-haired Elf, elegantly floated down the steps. Rimkaur, however watched with barely concealed curiosity. Hazy thoughts of the story about her birth mother came to her mind.

The loud, clicking of hooves resounded off the smoothly paved surface, the Elven Lord and his riders have returned. Their copper-colored, segmented armor reflected the sunrays, blinding the frenzied dwarves. After a little misunderstanding due to the language barrier the grumpy travelers were invited inside.

Resting at the dinner table Rimkaur couldn't take her eyes off the lovely Elven female, playing a flute. Pin straight light brown hair of the Elleth, flowed down her brocade gown, bright green eyes smiled at the company as her instrument emitted a calming tune. Did her mother look like that...Which of her features did she inherit... a long sigh escaped her chest. Perhaps she shouldn't bother with these childish wishes and thoughts. Her mother did never want her in the first place. Rim bit her lip as her thoughts now travelled back to the black-haired, green-eyed Orcess. Narbai, that was her real Ma...

The group left the Elven City secretly, whilst Gandalf conversed with the members of the council. Thorin wouldn't stay. The Dwarven prince felt like he had received enough information pertaining their quest, after Lord Elrond had deciphered the hidden runes. Now they knew exactly what they had to do.

Rimkaur kept up. She'd go where her target does. It was impossible to get him alone... however now she had more information on their plans.

These men while loud and obnoxious were decently friendly and courteous. As they entered the mountains, the Dwarves traveled in pairs and hers was the Hobbit. After she'd noticed Bilbo had been fiddling with the straps of his pack nervously, she had started a friendly conversation and he had shared his concerns and fears. The talk went on and Bilbo had curiously inquired about Rimkaur's origins and the young woman gazed about. Approximately a day travel away was Moria, her home she hadn't seen for so long... Her heart went cold, flooded with nostalgia. It was so close... yet immensely far. She could never reveal her ties untill she'd accomplished her goal. Instead, the human made Bilbo tell her about the Shire, until the little burglar got distracted by Nori.

Now she had a new companion and her glance flicked to see the blond Dwarf. Rim supressed a sigh. Not again.

"I...Ahem." The young Durin started nervously. "I wanted to... apologize. It was really..."

"Don't mention it." The human let a friendly smile shine. "I have quite a sharp tongue myself." Encouraged by Rua's friendliness Fili grinned, however he was lost for what to say next or how to commence a conversation.

"You should smile more often." He continued grinning. "Your smile is pretty." Coyly he gazed down.

"Don't push it." Rim shot back, however her eyes smiled. Fili nodded raising his palms. He got her to smile.

She knew who he and his brother was. But Rim reminded herself not to get friendly. She couldn't let pity get involved. Doesn't matter, she had to continue, had to accomplish her goal, her own life depended on it. The large, cold raindrops proceeded falling onto the group, then it started to pour.

**x x x**

After they had nearly lost Bilbo to the dark, deep void of the canyon the exhausted company settled in a tiny cavern and everyone dozed off. Rimkaur laid on her side facing the wall, her thin fingers fiddled with the black arrowhead. She couldn't get the prince alone, perhaps if she had got close enough to leave a tiny innocent scratch... poison would take care of the rest... The thought of the Orc hunters hadn't left her mind either. Whose orders were they following, pursuing the group... The Dwarf had surely made a lot of enemies in his day if there was someone else after him as well. She had to succeed before any. Fluidly and noiselessly she straightened her body, scanning the room. The hum of snoring hang over the bearded men and her eyes fixed on Thorin, he slept far off towards the exit of the cavern. Rim stepped over unhurriedly, her tiny weapon hidden inside the sleeve.

"Hey, you leaving us already?" A hoarse voice had resounded from the corner and Rim cursed inwardly.

She spun to put a finger to her lips. "No, Bofur, nature's calling." A shy smile curled up her mouth.

"Oh..." Bofur blushed. "Ehh.. alright then. Careful on the ledge." He gazed down in embarrassment.

Rimkaur had exited the cave, she crossed her arms as her back supported the massive rock wall. Beneath her feet nearly two feet away was a bottomless abyss. The air of the high altitude was very brisk and thin, she inhaled hungrily. Occasional gusts of the chilling wind, flapped the sides of her cloak, biting her skin, forcing goose bumps run her back. Damn this loyalty and responsibility. Thorin had given the first watch to the funny one. The human fought a smile, he was funny.. and nice. She wouldn't kill him for being vigilant. Only their grumpy prince was on her list.

Several minutes into her pretend outing, an unexpected shout resonated the compact rocky chamber and the young woman ran back in immediately. All that was left from her companions was the bare stone surface, rid of any sand and dirt. Rim looked around stepping cautiously and when she'd finally realized the root of the problem her fist had nearly descended onto the rugged wall. She had completely forgotten about their pesky mountainous neighbours. "Idiots." She hissed under her breath. All of them, Dwarves and Goblins... Wrapping her cloak around her frame angrily, she continued onto the ledge. There was another entrance not too far off.

**x x x**

Bilbo panted, leaning back onto the steep mountainside. He had lost all his buttons and nearly his life in there. While the whole group fought off the goblins he was attacked by an odd, bipolar creature. The Hobbit blinked rapidly, his hand slid into his pocket, grasping something on the inside, it was still there and a sigh of relief escaped his chest. The burglar continued after the sprinting company. Passing the large pine he saw a momentary flash of copper and black, next he ran into Rua. The burglar had nearly fallen backwards but her slender hands grasped his tweed jacket. His mouth gaped then shut in confusion but she smiled and patted his shoulder. Bilbo could not understand how the girl reached there so fast, he distinctly remembered her not being with when they tumbled onto the Goblin's front porch. He met her smiling ember eyes. Sunshine reflected inside her irises making them glow like the freshly molten gold. What an interesting color for a human, the thought crossed his mind fleetingly. The Hobbit returned a smile.

After the Dwarves disappeared Rimkaur run as fast the treacherous landscape allowed. The Goblin cavern was massive, with many entrances and exits, most of them however unreachable and deadly. She headed for the only one that could be neared without likely tumbling to your death. Climbing over the steep outcrop she scaled down the pine needle blanketed hillside deftly. Gazing about the young human shook off the road dust, that's when Mr. Baggins bumped into her. Together they followed their companions down the hill.

After the suspecting minds of Balin, Thorin and Dwalin laid off the questioning about where the hell the duo was, all was well and cheery. Until when from the top of the steep outcrop the approximating howls of wargs washed over the gloomy hillside.

"From the frying pan..." Thorin's jaws clenched.

"And into the fire." Gandalf had finished the sentence. Wizard's face had instantly become overcast. "Run." His staff gestured forward.

The group sprinted wildly and discovering they were trapped all leaped up, scaling the thick pines. As the swarm of wargs flooded the mountain side, Rimkaur receded slowly, concealing herself. Behind one of the trees the roots hang over the earth, forming a velarium and she pressed into the ground. She hoped she didn't smell too much like a Dwarf.

All at once horrid sounds of scraping claws, snapping jaws and bloodthirsty howls had seized. Forced by the overwhelming curiosity the young woman peeked. The sight her golden eyes had landed on rendered her transfixed. The large white warg stood proudly on the flat rock, that jut over the small meadow. Atop the beast sat her master. His pale face contorted in a wicked grin, cold blue eyes surveyed his prey with unimaginable disdain. His tattoo scars were deep, dark grooves, even more so prominent in the moonlight, serving as undeniable evidence of his limitless cruelty.

"Do you smell it?" His muscled frame leaned forward. "The scent of fear... Your father reeked of it..." Azog's long fangs bared at his trapped victims.

His deep, guttural voice made her inhale aquiver. Momentarily she was brought back to Moria, all those years ago... But then Rimkaur's stomach went cold. The bounty, the hunters... It was him, his orders... Did he... was she so easily forgotten? He changed her life by giving her this task and now he took it upon himself. What made him change his mind... Suddenly her eyes pinched and her teeth compressed her lip, nearly drawing blood. Her gaze fixated on his face. How could he, how... Unbeknownst to her, her ember eyes turned onyx, long fingers ripped the swathes of wilted grass.

Overwhelmed with anger Rimkaur had nearly exposed herself. However later, even when the burning pinecones flew she remained hidden, watching everything unfold, her gaze was blank.

The meadow afire the white warg's jaws clamped around Thorin's torso as his powerless shout echoed the small space. Maybe if the Dwarf dies all will be void, she will be able to return home. Rim's jaw tightened, her nostrils flared, it was her task, hers. He cannot take it away from her, when she was so near at last.

To all astonishment their compact burglar, turned out to be the biggest example of bravery there was, attacking the large Orc, thus saving the Dwarven prince. Then they came, the massive birds, swooped unexpectedly, dropping the trunks onto the wolf pack, throwing the unsuspecting animals off the cliff. The same enormous eagles served as rides for the company to farther them from danger.

When Azog's enraged roar, reverberated the mountainous landscape and his riders sprinted off instantaneously to track the giant birds a small figure had emerged. Rimkaur looked about sadly, into the black sky where the eagles flew then up the steep hill where Azog had left, her golden eyes flashed with the fire held deep inside.

* * *

**_Je m'en irai_ means 'I will go' in French.**


	5. Forgotten

**Hey dears! Well, we are finally up to this point of no return so to speak. Let's see what happens. :)**

**And just FYI this song is incredibly perfect for what Rim's mood is in this chapter. Please, please listen and I'll love you forever! :D**

**Thank so much to Mhunter for a review! To Renzin, fandomenforcer and pentis17 for favoring and again to fandomenforcer for following. :) You make me happy dears. **

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

**_"Forgotten"_**

**_"Do what you want" by Evanescence_**

"Is that... what I think it is..?" Bilbo's awe filled eyes gazed into the distance at the proud peak of the Lonely Mountain.

The eagles have set them down at the top of a steep rock that jut high into the blue morning sky, the entire vastness of Mirkwood was visible from that altitude. A tiny grey bird flew across the landscape, chirping cheerfully as the Dwarves exchanged their hopes.

"Yes." Bilbo nodded in approval, resting his thumbs in his pockets. "I believe the worst is behind us." A small smile has lit up his weary face. That smile, however, vanished rapidly. She'd never said a lot, but the Hobbit was sure the girl would have expressed her thoughts at this point. He gazed about the small rock frantically.

"Where is Rua?" Bilbo cleared his throat, proffering his worries.

"Yes. I was just thinking the same thing." Bofur's always cheery face was taken over by a deep frown.

"We must go back." Fili stepped forward, his heavy boots made sharp clicking sounds on the smooth rock. " The Orcs..."

"There is nothing we can do now." Thorin's hand landed onto his nephew's shoulder. "We cannot go back."

"You know lads, I haven't seen the lass nowhere in the trees." Balin scratched his forehead.

"That's even worse." Bofur's eyes dilated. "That means she was on the ground when the riders came."

"They kill her or they...worse..." Fili's hand clutched the hilt. "Uncle..."

"I said." Thorin spun sharply. "We cannot go back. Our task is upon us, we have no time." His cold blue eyes pierced his nephew.

"We helped her enough if ye ask me." Dwalin crossed his arms. "A shame she met her fate as she did but it's not your fault lad." The balding Dwarf nodded to Fili.

The trio of supporters lingered behind for a few more moments, gazing into the ground sadly as the rest of the group followed Thorin down the steps that were etched into the side of the cliff.

**x x x**

Rimkaur shook off the dirt that clang to her cloak, the dust cloud burst into the air, drifting away unhurriedly. Her jaw compressed she contemplated her next move for a few moments and suddenly all was incredibly clear. She will follow them, follow the Orcs. The young woman had to receive answers. Besides she'd overheard the details about the Dwarven quest... that could be the pretext for her return. Her fingers came together, forming tight fists, master will have to explain himself.

She was about to scale the hillside, when a faint sound, as light as a rustle of wind, attracted her attention. Rim spun slowly, scanning the meadow once more. The fires were burning out, upturned trunks and broken branches littered the compact brow. The woman was about to move on when she'd detected movement. By the edge of the cliff, right near where the crumbling earth trickled into the abyss slowly, under one of the pines... two shining dots lit up in her direction. A louder whimper reiterated.

Rimkaur stepped forth cautiously still... The owner of the glowing eyes was a large black warg, trapped underneath a thick trunk. The beast scowled in her direction in an attempt of a sign of threat but the human saw the wolf was trapped, the tree was massive. She bit her lip, how can she leave this warg to die... However this job was too hard for one person. Her eyes met the beast's glowing embers one more time before disappearing from view.

The human has returned, dragging a large branch. She'd heard a muted growl as greeting and smiled, the wolf was still alive. She stuck her tool underneath the fallen trunk as it's middle propped on the other upturned tree. This way perhaps, she could use it as a lever. An hour later Rim collapsed in exhaustion as the black beast finally crawled free. Even using the abilities her grandmother revealed to her it was immensely difficult. The young woman was inundated with irritation once again, recalling the fact that for some mysterious reason she cannot reach her full potential. She was pulled out of her musings at once as a mount of inky fur loomed over her, the warg bared its lengthy canines, its chest shook in a forming roar as Rim realized she probably reeked of Dwarf. She'd attempted to scoot away when unexpectedly something wet plopped and ran along her cheek, the warg's scabrous tongue tickled. Rimkaur grinned.

"Thanks." She chuckled. "Now I smell like a warg." The beast's head descended and a slender hand ran along its forehead.

"Those darn eagles, right?" She continued chatting the wolf, while prodding round its ribcage, checking for broken ribs. All seemed to be well, the beast stood strong on all four limbs.

"Beautiful... aren't you..." She marveled, halting at the snout. She'd missed that, riding horses is not the same. "And a female too." She met the large, glowing eyes. "Pafund." A smirk lifted her lips.

Deftly, she mounted the warg, her cloak flapped at her back, resembling the wings of a bat. "Can you follow them for me, Pafund." Her body bent forward, she stroked the silky black fur. "Follow the others." Her new ride executed the command at once, swiftly sprinting into the dark void of the mountainous night.

**x x x**

"Attack them now." Narzug hissed. The newly appointed commander looked anxiously to the master, who stood motionless glaring through the fog.

"_Shar_." Azog spun abruptly, returning to the pack. "The beast stands guard." The Pale Orc scowled. "We kill them on the road." The master was beyond frustrated, he was near his prey at last, but again something stood in his way.

Suddenly a crashing noise came from the depth of the grove, something rushed through the trees and abruptly a large brown warg leaped into the clearing. Its snapping jaws inches from the Orc master's unwavering, furious glare. A grey-skinned Orc, with heavily matted, braided hair, bared his teeth.

"They are gathering at Dol Guldur." He bowed, without dismounting. "The master summons you."

Azog's rage grew. He waved the messenger away, leaping onto his own warg. He had to comply to this order.

No one had smelled or noticed they had other company. Rim's warg compressed herself to the ground as they observed quietly. Pafund turned out to be incredibly agile and they made the distance. As Orc hunters cleared out the patchy woodland they had someone on their tail.

**x x x**

The narrow bridge spun the abysmal rift, overgrown with scraggly trees and bushes, that clambered over to the crumbling ruins, overtaking the vast structure. The Moon came out and the landscape was illuminated with an eerie bluish glow. The ruins of the fortress emerged out of the navy-black darkness of the early morning sky. Rimkaur surveyed the surroundings. That's were the pack had disappeared into, the abandoned ruins... A line ran her forehead. She inhaled deeply nudging the warg toward the bridge.

"Who's there?" A stooped sentry aimed his spear at the approximating tall, dark form. Upon seeing the warg he scowled in irritation.

"Take yer beast downstairs, like ye supposed to." He dismissed, while Rim dismounted on the approach. That made the guard body as straight as a board, he tensed catching the scent of a human female, his dark red eyes flashed from beneath the concealment of his helmet.

"Hello there..." He greeted hoarsely. The soldier haven't laid eyes on a female in months. And this scent was inviting.

"I'm here to see the master." Rim shot back, as the Orc frowned upon hearing Black Speech. It did not add up... she smelled like a human, yet she knew their tongue.

"Which one?" The words slipped his dark grey lips as he chuckled darkly, then the guard straightened. "What's he to ye?"

"I am the commander's daughter. Here to see Azog the Defiler. _Your master_." Rimkaur's words seeped through her clenched teeth. This soldier wasn't helping her growing ire.

Another much shorter Orc have suddenly relinquished the protection of the shadows, shuffling towards.

"Half-blood's offspring, fool." He frowned at the sentry.

The short Orc bowed in front of the woman. "Follow me closely, hide your face." Hiisht's yellow eyes flicked side to side.

Hiisht had been around many years, holding different jobs, performing tasks and following orders. He had been very useful and gained much experience. Now his ancient age prevented him from hard work, but not from being able to boss younger soldiers around.

"Take the beast to the pen." He spat back to the sentry.

**x x x**

They ascended steps after steps till they arrived at a partially collapsed chamber. Only one large window gaped in the northern wall.

"Master." Hiisht's voice trembled.

Azog sat on a large boulder, perhaps a collapsed piece of the wall. Hearing the footsteps a scowl had distorted his already grim features. He wanted nothing more but to be left alone for once.

"What?" His deep, thundering voice iterated the stone corridor.

"Commander's daughter." The Snaga lowered his head, gesturing Rimkaur to do the same.

As the human had stepped forward, Hiisht shuffled away at once without waiting for dismissal.

As the master straightened, his pallor skin caught a ray of moonlight, turning his scars into bottomless rifts once again. His cold eyes ignited with a silver-blue light, defeating the shadows in the room. The Pale Orc frowned upon seeing a small form.

Rimkaur's stomach chilled with an array of feelings, when her eyes landed onto the master. His voice, his imposing appearance... Her gaze hasn't lifted to meet his as her own features were hidden in the shadow of the cloak. The human noticed his right fist curl inwards on approach, his other arm was still the same sharp terrifying prosthetic. His very presence commanded fear and obedience and automatically she knelt.

"Master, forgive me, I have failed you." She uttered with a hint of sadness, her melodic voice a broken crystal, something beautiful that was rendered irreversibly damaged.

"Failed me?" Azog scoffed. "Show yourself, soldier."

Rimkaur's lips shook. Her fingers ran over the smooth bricks of the floor, grasping in crevices, they clenched harder, untill numb.

"Was I so easily forgotten, master..?" Rimkaur straightened very slowly, the hold of his charm had been nothing but fleeting. Overcome with fury the young woman tore off her cloak. The fiery shock of her copper hair engulfed her shoulders, deep eyes, the color of the tarnished gold returned the stare. The tiny red-haired child he remembered was no more. Before him stood a slender figure of a grown woman and no longer constricted by the thick fabric of the cloak the scent of her skin hit his nose.

"Rimkaur..." Her name slipped his lips and made a shiver crawl up her back. Azog stood paralyzed. When his eyes locked the embers inundated with rage his whole world had seized to exist. There was impenetrable darkness surrounding him and she was the light, the only light in the blackened void of his life. His heart thumped in his chest, coming to life as a mechanism of a clock that stood still for ages, covered with dust and cobwebs.

As he proceeded forth Rim broke the eye contact, looking into his eyes was unbearable, her cheekbones lifted when jaws clenched tighter.

"Akh." She managed. "Rimkaur. Same one you banished... separated from my family... To kill the Dwarf..." She exhaled audibly. "Now, you take it upon yourself..?"

The Pale Orc's brows drew as he contemplated for a moment. "Narzug follows them."

"Then, I will go with." Rimkaur had finally manage to gaze up. "You must... You must let me complete the task.

"A female with a group of fifty male Orcs." Azog's sneered, stepping even nearer.

"Should have thought about it twenty years ago." The woman shot back, measuring his massive frame with her glare.

"You, are to return to Moria." The Pale Orc's eyes flashed, he was so close now she was washed over with warmth, radiating off his body. The sensation and his closeness made her uncomfortably nervous and her gaze fell once more. Her nails dug into her palms, leaving the half-moon marks etched deep into the pallor skin.

"I can take care of myself. I-I will finish this." Rimkaur spun abruptly, she intended to find Hiisht and the warg pen when his fingers encircled her arm, the touch was like a bolt of lightning driving through and suddenly she stood motionless, breathing aquiver.

Unexpectedly the woman leaped up, pushing off the crumbled rocky wall, her boot came in contact with the back of his knee. Taken off-guard the Pale Orc's tendons released the muscle as he knelt. He found her small dagger resting against his jugular, blackened eyes burned through him. A dark smirk contorted his features, without an effort he twisted her arm, the weapon was freed immediately, bouncing off the rocks with a loud clink. His massive arm, snaked around Rimkaur's waist lifting her entire body of the floor with ease as she struggled wildly. The young woman felt his burning breath on her neck and shuddered, her head snapped back sharply as her skull thumped against his nose. Azog snarled, bunching up her blouse he pushed Rimkaur against the wall, his stare levelled hers. This was quite enjoyable to him, how feisty and stubborn she was.

"Now what?" A smirk peaked a corner of his lips, his eyes had flashed.

Rim attempted to wiggle out. "Let me go." She hissed, exasperated.

Her chest heaved, as she strived to control her breathing. She wanted to run as far away if she could, yet in an odd way she wanted to stay. The sudden closeness of his body took her breath away and in turn made her furious, furious at her own body for reacting in this way. Not able to meet his stare she watched the trickle of blood snaking down to his lip. When his fingers unclenched and instead his muscled torso held her up all was a haze, her lips parted and she watched his eyes ignite. Rimkaur's thighs encircled his torso to meet a purr emitting his chest, he wasted no time in running his palms over her smooth leather encased legs. Slender arms held his shoulders as her nails dug into his already scarred skin, leaving faint light-grey trails. She brought her face forth, feeling his feverish breath on her lips, her palms slipped down to his pecks pushing away teasingly. When his onset loosened all he felt is an annoying ache in his thigh as he was forced to kneel once again. Azog stared in confusion for a moment as she stood over him. A shadow flicked past her eyes she grasped his chin.

"I said I can take care of myself. Master." Her jaw was tight, her chest heaved. Rimkaur exhaled suddenly, her thumb slid up, trailing the Pale Orc's upper lip, wiping off the thickening blood. Stepping away without breaking the eye contact she lifted her arm, resting the finger in her mouth, she licked off the black, viscous liquid. The woman spun abruptly, rapidly disappearing down the corridor.

Azog's muscled frame knelt incapacitated for a while before a small smirk curled up the left side of his mouth. In the mirk of the chamber his eyes were two scintillating dots, burning deep blue flames. This feral, feisty creature just begs to be tamed... overpowered... loved. She had awakened sensations inside him the Orc knew nothing of, desires he forgot he ever had. And to think she was right there all along, right under his nose untill he had send her away. His teeth compressed together emitting a sharp, unnerving sound. The Pale Orc's towering frame stood straight now as he inhaled sharply, following her scent.

Rimkaur nearly sprinted over stairs and collapsing hallways. Her inner voice had suddenly came alive within her mind. _What was that? _It gasped, appalled. _You tasted his blood... are you insane? How will you ever be able to look in his eyes again._ "And I do not want to." She attempted to calm her mind, when the different side had interjected suddenly_. But you had enjoyed it... That viscid, salty, bitter taste... You want him. You want to be his._ Shocked at her own thoughts Rim gasped, halting abruptly. Her jaw hardened as she covered her face in her quivering palms. For years she shamed any male that was bold enough to approach, she held the confidence to put them in their place but the sensation that flooded over her when she'd met his stare made her feel as if on fire. A deep, primeval urge took hold.

"Ughhh." The young woman grunted audibly. "_Lorzlob!"_

The soft echoing noise behind her made her bolt forward and she'd nearly upturned the large-eared Snaga, that aided her earlier.

"Hiisht!" Rim grasped his arms. "Warg pen, now." Before he resisted she nearly dragged him down the corridor.

**x x x**

"I told ye I smelled it." A lanky, dark-grey Orc nudged his companion. "What in Angrmar's name is wrong with yer nose?

"Yer mad." He shorter, lighter-skinned friend chuckled. He fiddled with his lengthy jugged spear, testing his strength. "Ther no females her'." His grin turned into a mock frown.

"We're stuck here in this reeking hole. No fun..." The third guard had chimed in with a deep sigh. He crouched by the gate, from behind which the sounds of snapping jaws and growls carried over.

At once the trio froze. Hiisht had creeped out of the shadows, closely followed by a figure just slightly taller than the small Snaga. And the sentries' eyes dilated.

"Cut my throat and bleed me dry." The tall one gaped. "I was right."

"Human at that." The shorter one nudged.

"You touch her and you're dead." The Snaga rolled his mustardy eyes. "Commander's daughter, ye horny fools."

The guards' eyes flashed still as the third troublemaker bowed pompously, chuckling in an overwhelming excitement. Even seeing a female was like a gift from the higher powers.

"Where is the black warg?" Rim uttered, unphased by the attention.

"No warg leaves without master's permission." The dark-skinned winked. "Yer shouldn't leave already."

Slowly, she unsheathed the curved dagger, inspecting it she touched the blade with the tip of her finger.

"I might have to grant you your wish, if you don't." She met the red eyes of the lanky guard. His lips stretched into the sly grin, he nudged his comrades. "You and that knife?" He smirked.

As if a blow of the chilling wind had washed over suddenly all guards stood at attention as straight as they could, their gazes directed into the rugged floor as the master had strode in deliberately, his large muscles rippled underneath his skin as he surveyed the chamber slowly. Rimkaur's panicky gaze flicked left to right, but there was no escape.

"_Ska_." He addressed her simply as she fiddled her fingers. Rim knew not to oppose him in front of the subjects to avoid the severe repercussion, but... she hesitated. When Hiisht had skillfully blended into the shadows once again she released a lengthy sigh. They stepped towards each other at the same moment, and the Pale Orc smirked inwardly. He gestured her towards the upward leading stairs. As she ascended slowly, unsurely, she sensed his stare fixed on her trembling back.

"Tha only female here and he's got'er." The third guard deflated, sitting back down.

"Ye doubt it?" The second shot back angrily. "He's the master."

"If she'd be my mate, I'd kiss the dirt her feet walked on..." The lanky sentry sighed dreamily.

"The only thing you'd kiss is yer life goodbye as she'd put that knife to use." His friend grinned, nudging him. He grasped his throat with both of his palms feigning the terrible injury of the slashed neck. The trio punched and nudged each other, sneering and grinning until someone's grumpy hiss had put them back in their places.

**x x x**

He'd led her to what seemed the highest still standing part of the fortress. Steep spiral steps ascended to a compact room. Rimkaur spun, without meeting his gaze she took a deep breath, deciding to pretend that the events of a few minutes ago have never transpired.

"You forbid me from following your enemy." She paused with exhale. "I suspect you will not permit me travel to Moria alone. As a company of male Orcs is something of a death sentence..." She sneered. "Now what?"

"I will accompany you." Azog's arms felt as if a powerful current was cursing through them. She was at his arms reach... yet very far.

His words forced Rim to swallow anything she'd prepared to shoot back. She frowned as her gaze met the ground yet again.

"Two days." The Pale Orc nodded. "Do not leave this chamber."

When he felt the soft gush of air as she turned, the Orc spun back, his gaze trailed her slender frame disappearing into the tower.

**x x x**

Spending hours in her compact space, despite his firm order Rimkaur had decided to venture. She slipped down the staircase as noiseless as a shadow but she wasn't alone.

"Mistress..." Hiisht snapped back to life. The Snaga crouched near the archway. "Master will have my head if you leave... Besides it is better for you." The short Orc sighed. "Better _he_ thinks of you... better he does not notice much..."

Rim sighed and descended onto the last step next to the Snaga. She sat motionless for quite a while.

"Who do you speak of Hiisht?" She stared at her fingers, clasped in front of her.

"The master we all serve." Snaga retorted.

"Azog is the master."

"I shedn't be sayin' nothing, mistress..." A soft quiver crawled up Snaga's back. "The Master serves the One. The dark power that brings war upon our enemies." Hiisht's eyes flicked nervously, he was sure she knew. He had revealed way too much already. But, the old Orc thought, she must be protected. A young an innocent creature like her... He had known her father when she was just an imp.

"Where is this _master_?" Rim's voice lowered instinctively.

"Everywhere." Hiisht uttered ominously.

Contemplating his words she connected the dots quickly. The change she'd seen as a young girl. Things she could never understand or refused to believe. That _master _has something to do with it... He is the one responsible for it. The rot that took over Azog's mind. The realization evoked a sigh and a shudder. For years she thought of the reason, the culprit... She refused to believe the one she worshiped and respected was at fault. Who was the One... She had to find out.

"Do not worry," Rim smiled, patting Snaga's shoulder. "I will obey his orders."

**x x x**

Hiisht slept peacefully as she covered his small body with a pelt. His breathing was low and steady. Rimkaur had slipped a sleeping tincture into his drink.

Cautiously she proceeded along the darkened corridors, steps, arches. The twisted, thorned bushes were taking over the crumbling structure as nature claimed what was hers to begin with.

Hearing distant voices and scuffle echoing close, she slipped around the corner. The corridor ended in a courtyard, decorated with a tall archway, a bridge span the bottomless pit. Rimkaur stepped into the open, relinquishing the concealment of the mirk. She gazed up, her pallor skin caught the silvery light as she marveled at the large, bright stars. At once the massive arcane shadow spread out at once engulfing the space, forcing her to back up in terror. She'd nearly sidestepped to tumble into the darkness.

"What pity." The raucous hiss iterated the vast opening. "Death awaits you soon."

Rimkaur gulped, staring up, she didn't know where to focus her glare. The eerie entity chilled the air, forcing her to tremble uncontrollably. She summoned her courage, her fingers compressed her palms into tight fists.

"Let him go." Rimkaur demanded through her teeth.

Something akin to a chuckle emitted the mirky shadow. "How sweet." The black form travelled into another corner fluidly. "You mirror it."

"You must...let him go." The young woman persisted, striving to stomp her confusion and fear. "Lead your own armies."

Another laugh-like noise left the darkness of the shadow, it slithered closer, its tentacles swirled around her. "Silly human." The hiss feigned pity. "You will bleed pure sorrow. Your tears will feed the blackened void of this world when I'm done with it." The dark master swished through the entire courtyard as his fleshless form produced an eerie noise, the cloud tightened again around Rimkaur, forcing the air deflate her lungs.

"If mortal flesh was one of my attributes _sharlob_," The blackness became nearly impenetrable. "You'd be a slave, chained at my feet, ready for every twisted whim." Rimkaur was gasping for breath, her lids had become weary and her entire body seemed to be filled with lead instead of blood. Something cold, grasped her arm roughly, it dragged her out of the murk and suddenly she saw stars again, the air was cold but no longer stifling. An enraged roar bellowed behind her, the shadow emitted a wicked cackle as Azog scowled, flipping Rim's slacked frame onto his shoulder. The Pale Orc hadn't uttered a single word, carrying her down the steps deeper into the fortress.

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Shar- keep quiet**

**Sharlob - human woman**

**Pafund (Rim warg's name) - Abyss**

**Lorzlob - Stupid girl (woman, female)**

**Hiisht (the friendly Snaga)- name translated as 'ash.'**


	6. It Grows

**Hello everyone, **

**I am finally updating! Woohoo! Did you wonder what was Azog going to do? Or Rim? :3 **

**Thank you so much to Hell's Butterflies, Wraith Sympathizer and Mhunter for commenting.**

**Thank you to cheeringforraindrops, The Cajun Phoenix, fleuret, gardeniax, sammy irene and silver-eyedLadyofDarkness for following my story! 3 **

**Thanks to PyroGrl94, The Cajun Phoenix, gardeniax, sammy irene and waterballoons155 for favoriting!**

* * *

**_Chapter Six _**

**_"It grows"_**

**_"Do what you want" by Evanescence_**

Her slacked frame brushed against his muscled back as he carried her, stepping quickly and with purpose. The Orc grumbled indistinctly, as she drifted in and out of consciousness. When Rim finally came to, her midsection felt softness and for a moment she couldn't think of were she was, everything was a daze, the ground moved swiftly as if by itself in the looming darkness... When she finally realized that she was draped over the back of the warg, the young woman twitched attempting to twist her body, to see who was her companion. She didn't really have to, she knew... just by the color of his warg, she knew it was him. His large hand rested on the small of her back to prevent her from falling. When she thrashed harder the Pale Orc halted the beast abruptly and her frame slid off the giant wolf like a rag doll. Azog dismounted immediately and pulled her to her feet with a rough hale, grasping her shoulders stiffly. The overpowering rage blackened his stare.

"What where you thinking?" His question was a shuddering growl.

"Where... where are..." Rimkaur attempted a feeble protest.

"On the way to Moria." Azog's answer was always straightforward. _"Dâglorz."_

_"Dâg narizg."_ Rimkaur's lips contorted in a scoff. "It has been twenty years I left home." She crossed her arms in indignation but a deep sigh rose her quivering chest.

"You are still going to Moria." The Pale Orc was firm as ever.

"Will _you_ stay?" She inquired quietly, a sudden softness in her voice, her arms slacked by her sides again. The Orc's jaws came together tight, his stare fell to the ground as he stepped back. Approaching the still white beast he pulled off a large bundle of furs. Azog gathered a few thick branches and constructed a crude but spacious tent. The night was to be cold and building the fire in the plains wasn't advisable.

Rimkaur shivered under a small pelt, while the Orc shared the few limited rations he'd brought. He was quiet, just his eyes flicked to her small frame frequently. But Rim longed for a conversation. She still did not hear from him, she wanted him to mouth the words, receive a formal explanation. Her stomach chilled in the anticipation of his reaction the human took a quivering breath, she saw his ears twitch at her movement, but there was no turning back. The kind master she remembered, the same one that saved her life wasn't there, instead of him there was this bloodthirst overtaken, broody, terrifying Orc. Yet Rim couldn't help the warmth exploding in her stomach every time she sensed Azog's icy stare. She knew she had figured the culprit of it all, the same black shadow that almost stifled her to death...

"W-w-what will I do in Moria?" She started with a banal question, dealing with him she had to tread lightly.

She noticed his jaw stiffen, he was silent for a few moments. "What do I know... find a mate... bear imps." An odd expression crossed his grim features, the corner of his upper lip pulled up as his eyes darkened tremendously.

Rimkaur ignored the comment. "You expect me to just live my life as if nothing had ever transpired." Her stiff frame straightened abruptly. "I haven't seen my family for years and now..." The woman didn't have a chance to finish.

"Your sire resides in Gundabad now." Azog let out the words as a matter of fact, but they made Rim spring up, her pelt dropped but now she was oblivious to the frigid temperatures.

"They are in Gundabad..?" She echoed, her lips had started to shake. "You dare..." Rimkaur's teeth compressed.

"You take happiness away from me. Now, I am supposed to pretend as if nothing had ever transpired..." The human swallowed hard, her voice rose tremendously. "I am not going to Moria."

Azog's steely gaze flicked up, a hint of something hidden passed inside his eyes, he straightened slowly and Rim had started to retreat. "I don't have to listen to you." Her cheekbones lifted.

"Don't have to obey you." Her blackening eyes flicked to the dark form of the second warg, he allowed to trail with.

Azog's light grey lips morphed into a tight line. His muscled limb extended toward her upper arm slowly, cold sapphires burned her with simmering flames. But the human shook her head and backed up, her golden eyes had changed into ink completely, causing his to widen in confusion. The Orc's large stature did not prevent him from being very quick and her arm was nearly caught in the trap of his grip. Rim furthered her retreat, backing towards the black beast. Azog pounced again but she was nimb however, except the tip of her boot caught between small, firmly rooted rocks and the woman tumbled backwards.

A gasp left the human's throat, the air being so chill she almost did not feel any pain, but her fingers had become wet. She lifted her left wrist to see steam emit from the wide trickle of blood, coming from her slashed wrist. She clutched the wound immediately, almost forgetting about her near capture.

"Let me see." Azog inquired hoarsely. And suddenly transported twenty eight years back, the woman's eyes had welled up with tears. She shook her head, but who can argue with the persistence of the Orc master.

"Come." He insisted in his low guttural voice.

But Rimkaur was also very stubborn, with a deep shuddering breath she stepped even further, biting her lips. The Orc's head cocked sidelong, suddenly a smirk tipped his mouth.

"Don't want to bleed to death." He hasn't abandoned his onset as she quivered, backing into a tree. "Didn't you know how Orcs can stop the bleeding?"

Rim frowned for a fleeting moment, but in realization her eyes shot wide. "No, No, No... I'm not... I am not letting... Letting you..." Dizziness had descended onto her causing her to blink hard and swivel slightly. "No..."

He caught her, attempting to struggle feebly, and held her in a vice-like grip in his lap. Her, a wild animal, thrashing, panting crazily, refusing to be subdued. Her hot blood dripped, staining her black tunic in dark red spatters. With surprising tenderness he lifted her injured arm, inspecting the wound carefully. Rim watched him closely through the light blur, her chest heaved, she couldn't protest any longer... Azog's mouth enveloped the laceration, his rough tongue licked off the blood, compressing the cut, then clamping it tightly with a gentle tug of his lips. Hers parted with a soft gasp, her lids felt heavy as if leaded, a warm wave of repose flooded her over, eyes flicked to gold as they shut slowly when she slipped into unconsciousness. Rim's head fell back softly, her long hair draped over the stump of his arm that supported her back. Azog's stare traversed to her alabaster complexion that contrasted sharply against her dark copper strands, his eyes overcast with an unknown expression. The Orc's fingers unclasped her wrist slowly, the blood pooled at the laceration but did not flow any longer. His thumb trailed the thin but very prominent scar that snaked across her palm, resembling an additional life line. The naive, kind red-haired child that he found in these very plains, the one who gave the oath to avenge his limb... The Pale Orc's rough fingers ran the length of her arm, when they reached her neck they trailed slower, disappearing into her locks. His large hand raked the length of her strands unhurriedly, till getting freed at the tips. Ruffling her hair made more of her scent waft up to his nose, soft, sweet smell that brought back the memories of the early Springs fields of the mountain he once called home... His gaze fell to her neck and the sliver of her upper chest that was exposed to moonlight, glowing softly. Azog breathed in her scent deeply once again. He despised feeling weak and this female held something that rendered him powerless... The Orc commander brought his lips forth, his smooth skin trailed her shoulder-blade compressing her throat, sensing her slowly beating heart. A barely audible sigh left his lips as he rested her inside the small tent, he settled outside.

**x x x**

The rest of the journey back home wasn't at all easy. There were no imploring him to ride her own warg, he did not trust her to follow. She sat ahead of him, clutching the snow-white fur, her absent-minded glare scanning the distant ridges. That morning she awoke with her wound tended to but the Pale Orc hasn't spoken a word. Even when the black volcanic rocks of the steep hill forth of the East entrance materialized out of the light grey mass of the morning fog, he remained in silence. All she heard was an audible exhale leaving his lips. Rimkaur's face had remained overcast and being in the place of her childhood again forced tears flood to the surface.

They did not use the front entrance, instead entering through the lower warg pen cavern. The vociferation of many animals had quieted at once upon matriarch slowly stepping in. Their heads lowered in respect and so did the balding head of the old caretaker. Seeing his King made him nearly jump out of his skin, he was even more surprised to see him in the company of a female. His aging eyes betrayed him a bit, but when the duo approximated he recognized the half-blood's oldest offspring. The heavy iron-shod boots of the master landed onto the rugged stones with a sharp, iterating thump and the human dismounted right after. Azog gestured the beasts to the old male and the latter was smart enough to simply nod, the tension in the air was thicker than fog. The Pale Orc watched Rimkaur's tense figure, slip quickly into the mirk of the gaping opening.

**x x x**

The spacious dwelling was empty and covered in dust. Alone in her childhood home she let the tears flow, there were so many she slid down the wall gasping raggedly. It felt so empty... her chest... Her little sibling must be a grown Orc by now... was it a sister or a brother... She stared emptily into the gloom of the room. All was in vain, her life... Rim's fists became incredibly tight. Suddenly overcome with rage she sprang up, her eyes flashing wildly, her chest heaved with the two different emotions that entwined inside her heart, complete opposites of each other, yet they came together to torture, to bleed her heart dry. Hate and love. Something almost akin to a growl left her throat she grasped the next thing next to her and threw it against the wall, panting wildly. The small wall-mounted torch reflected in the blackness of her eyes.

**x x x**

Bûrzkaur pulled her by the arm.

"_Ska_." She grinned.

We are all celebrating, there is no reason to sit there and sulk alone. The young Orcess would not accept any excuses. Ever since the teary Orcess ran into Rim's home and knocked her off her feet she wouldn't leave her be for one minute.

"Come Rim, please." Her dark eyes smiled as Rim's arms slacked helplessly by her sides. Bûrz inspected her road dust covered figure.

"Let's go wash up to _Morrar. _You can borrow some of my clothes.

But Rim's mood wasn't happy at all. They celebrated his return, no matter they did not know how temporary it was. Soon he will leave to lead armies of the black entity, the dark master... Perhaps meeting death in the end of it all. Besides the master was the last person she wanted to see, his ignorance crippled her trust, her affection. She despised the warmth in her stomach, weakness in her legs come over her every time she laid eyes on him, felt his unwavering stare.

"Rimkaur..." The Orcess did not let up. " Remember how we used to splash in the waters, getting scolded by our..." Rim gazed up, sadness filled eyes looked at her friend, making the latter halt the pleads. But the human smiled tenderly, simply embracing her once again, she succumbed to the onset, following her childhood friend down to the dark lake. She was overjoyed to see her but that also deepened the pain of what was lost. Bûrz had two imps now, mated with Durbûrz, of course.

**x x x**

_**"Before I'm dead" by Kidney Thieves**_

They entered the vast hall at the lower level of the mines. It was filled with Orcs, drinking, chatting, play fighting, they celebrated indeed. Rim and Bûrz made their way through. The Orcess wore her usual belted tunic and somehow all available in her selection for Rim was a short top, showing a wide sliver of the skin on her belly and some upper chest, the skirt had long side slits, reaching the upper thighs. She felt very odd but it was very liberating however, after living in leather pants, she'd also missed Orcish garb tremendously. Human's didn't make clothes the same way.

She ignored the heated, leering stares of the Orcs males, they walked past. They didn't bother her friend, the large mating scar adorned the young Orcess' neck, Rimkaur however wasn't taken. They reached a near middle of the crowd, a few younger females bunched up there and as they did someone had began to play the drum. Heavy, rhythmic sounds iterated the enormous cavern and the younger Orcesses jumped up excitedly beginning to swivel their hips, their arms snaked through the air in fluid motions in a seductive dance. It was a normal occurrence as Orcs weren't shy at all. Rimkaur stared blankly for a moment, then attempted to slip away but Bûrzkaur, coupled with another brown-haired female wouldn't stand for that.

The young woman took a deep breath, she ran her fingers through her locks, pushing them back, letting go. She could dance, she could dance very well, her step mother made sure she knew everything a young Human/Orc should, she simply preferred not to. The eager males around them began clapping, openly ogling the group, enjoying the view. But she did not pay any mind, she was in her own world, forgetting her worries and concerns. The beat resounded in her chest, vibrating her heart, torch lights flicked around In a crazy blur.

Bûrzkaur nudged her suddenly, grinning so wide that Rimkaur stopped and stared at her friend. "He's watching you." She winked with such excitement Rimkaur couldn't help but glance around. "Ughh you stupid girl, there." The Orcess pointed sidelong of the crowd where on a something resembling a pelt covered seat sat their King. Rimkaur blinked, looking down. She didn't even know he was present.

"No he is not." She scoffed. "It's nothing like that, we just traveled here in each other's company..." She pursed her lips.

"I know that look." Rim's friend smirked mischievously. " Durbûrz looks like that at me all the time." She winked at the stunned human. Somehow the Orcess was beyond excited to match Rim even remotely with any male, and now especially their master. Perhaps the old caretaker did not keep his mouth shot and of course someone had to spread the rumors, how he saw her riding the same warg, the Pale Orc's muscled arm on her waist... But it wasn't what it seemed. Rim imagined Bûrz will probably squeal in joy if she ever mates an Orc. She shrugged off the thought immediately, just smiling back at her eager friend. But a few minutes later, the latter commenced grinning once again. The human sighed deeply, her brow furrowed she turned in the aforementioned direction, her stare landed into that of the Pale Orc and a cold shiver ran up her back. His arm lifted deliberately as he made a gesture to come forth, she gazed about somewhat amazed. Before she could react in any way, Bûrzkaur pushed her forward forcefully as the others surrounding them noticed, creating a pathway through. As she approximated with her heart thumping out of her chest, she realized what he had wanted. That thought made her gulp, her stomach quivered with warmth, her cheeks darkened, not that anyone noticed in this gloom. The master wanted her to dance for him. As the throngs closed in, the faster beat resounded the vault, no one appeared to watch them and she felt a bit at ease. In their customs it would have been a major disrespect to refuse this gesture, with everyone in Moria as a witness. He was the master, he could do what he wanted. She felt betrayed by all...

Azog's stare was fixed on her, his bright blue eyes scintillated, contrasting the partial darkness. A smirk curled his lips, inspecting her revealing garb. He leaned back, holding a large flask in his right arm, this seemed almost like a challenge. Rimkaur exhaled audibly, closing her eyes, she let go once more, her hips began making sharp half circles, following the heavy beat. Her lean stomach muscles contracted, causing her whole body to make waves, resembling a hypnotizing dance of a snake. Azog blinked hard, his eyes ignited in sapphire flames then, darkening gradually, a smirk tipped a corner of his lips. Rimkaur continued, arching her chest up and down fluidly, unbeknownst to her she'd gotten very close to him. It all came very natural to her, her eyes nearly shut as she flipped her long locks behind her, panting lightly from the rapid dance, her chest and torso gleamed with sweat. The master sat transfixed with those movements, he watched her lips part lightly every time she spun, her damp locks stuck to her chest, snaking her collar bones like wild vines.

When suddenly she sensed his fingers travelling across her midsection as his arm encircled her waist she halted for just a moment, her stomach froze but immediately a warm, tingling sensation descended into it. His hot breath tickled her nape. And then the instinct had flooded in, she resumed dancing, her body brushed against his, unable to control the urge any longer. Azog's moist lips compressed her shoulder, sensing her rapidly beating heart, he really wished they were alone right now. He recessed into the gloom of the promenade deliberately, taking her with him.

Out of the prying eyes in the nearly impenetrable darkness of the hallway he hoisted her up against the wall immediately. Her back scraped the scabrous wall, her chest was heaving, a faint protest left her throat, but she was dissolved in the insane desire, to weak to protest. It took her a few moments to realize how really compromising her position was, her thighs around his torso once again, this time however not constricted by leather, a raspy moan emitted her throat, evoking a sharp thrust from his torso, Rim gasped at the stiffness bulging his loincloth, pressing tight into her.

"M-master..." As she could whisper before his eager lips met her neck, trailing up to her ear and then down to her chest, his fingers unlacing her top feverishly.

"Master... No... No..." She had resumed again, but her eyes had rolled back in her head when he had reached his destination, his mouth enwrapped her breast, causing goosebumps to roll across her entire torso. She moaned biting her lips, the grip of her thighs tightened, the overwhelming heat caused by the pleasure of his touch shot down her body, pooling between her legs.

"No... please..." She managed a last feeble protest, before his coarse tongue entered her mouth. Rimkaur couldn't stop moaning, the insane pleasure his caresses gave her, forced her to arch against his stiffening frame. His lips pulled at her tongue and her head fell back... Azog tugged at her exposed nipples gently using his teeth, his rough palms slid up her thighs, compressing her soft flesh tightly.

The Pale Orc pulled away slightly, his eyes burned hers untill she returned the stare. His mouth was nearly touching hers and he licked his lips, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Rimkaur..." The simple fact of him murmuring her name provoked another soft moan to part her lips. Azog smirked, not letting his stare fall.

"You were always mine, weren't you." He whispered, running his tongue over her mouth.

The woman's breathing left her lips in shuddering puffs.

"I.. Master... I..." The words simply refused to leave her tongue.

"Azog." The large Orc insisted, nuzzling her cheek. "Say it."

"Mmm what..?" She inquired almost inaudibly.

"That you are mine." He breathed out, his chest vibrating in desire.

Rimkaur's lips parted at the growing lust overpowering his expression. She blinked rapidly.

"Say it." Azog insisted, his jaw tightening. Something inside Rimkaur made her shake her head. The Pale Orc exhaled audibly, his teeth compressed, his hips bucked against her frame sharply.

"Say it. Now." He growled furiously, thrusting his hips forward again. He flipped the front of her skirt over, rough fingers slid over her undergarments, cupping her heat. Azog scowled at the presence of fabric, covering her womanhood. He solved the issue quickly, sliding his fingers underneath the delicate cloth. The loud, rugged moan of pleasure parted her lips, heaving her chest, Rim's upper body fell forward against him, she rested her head on his shoulder. Azog's persistent fingers slid up and down inside her wetness, his chest vibrated with a muted roar.

"Say it." He still persisted. "Rimkaur." The Orc murmured, nipping her ear. She couldn't help it, she couldn't. She gave up, realizing that she returned his desire, she wanted him badly.

"Yes... Yes. I'm yours. I am yours." Rim bit her lip, pushing her midsection against the hand that was pleasing her. A grin of satisfaction stretched his lips, he kissed her deeply again, increasing the pace of his fingers, reveling in her loud moans. She was very aroused and the scent of her wanting him back sent ripples of pleasure down his body. A fervent growl ripped his chest, she was arched against him, her bare, hard nipples brushed his torso. Azog's eyes went up, gaze trailed her neck, watching her pulsating jugular. He used his teeth to pull her hair back and immediately his long knife-edged canines scraped her, compressing into her skin. Rimkaur was in a haze, her chest tingled in realization, there was no way back, he was going to mate her.

"Azog." She moaned his name into his neck. "Azog."

Her fervent breath warmed his rough skin. Azog's teeth entered her skin with ease, right above her left shoulder. A gasp of pain and then a moan of pleasure parted her lips, she writhed under the firm grasp of his teeth as the blinding instinct coursed through her body. Her pounding heartbeat resonated to his lips through the vein he drew her blood from. He swallowed a generous gulp, his chest shuddered with want for her, she was truly his now, this mark is for the lifetime. Licking his lips of the dark red liquid he resumed kissing her lustily.  
Rimkaur's mind was blank for a moment, the attraction she felt for him now was replaced with the blind lust. Her wound throbbed with sharp pain, pumping new blood onto the surface and his mouth left her lips again, compressing it, licking more off as she bit her lips. Rim pushed her torso forward, her nipples traveling up his marble skin again made the heat in her stomach brim to the point of being unbearable. Now, she would let him do anything he'd desire with her. She was his, she was marked.  
The woman let out another needy moan when he compressed the bite one more time. Azog's darkened eyes met hers.

Perhaps the dark master was right, something in the unforeseen future stood to break their link, disturb their peace, erase the love...  
As if knowing, as if on purpose a panting rider run through the corridor, the roar Azog let out must have been heard over the beat of the drums. Her partially unclothed body concealed behind him his eyes flashed flames of such fury the soldier halted raising his arms.  
The panting Orc took a deep, quivering breath.  
"Dark Lord summons you." He paused, cowering slightly. "Pissed since ye left Dol Guldur, master..."  
Azog's chest heaved as his jaws become taught and the left corner of his upper lip lifted in an obvious disdain, his eyes glared seemingly into nowhere. Her small, warm form behind him, staying close, holding onto his large fingers. The Pale Orc didn't have to think, his mind was made up, he waved the confused messenger away and spun back to his mate. That was the moment where at once his eyes lost the ability to see, a sharp stabbing pain had descended onto his skull, pounding in his temples. A dark presence overcast his mind like a black veil and all at once the hiss of the evil whisper resounded in his mind. _"You stay. She dies."_ Was all it said, but it was more than enough...

Rimkaur slid down the wall, slowly returning to the reality. She blinked rapidly then her brows drew. The inescapable tears of desperation had started to creep in... The entity was too strong... What could have she done... He marked her and he left... To perhaps meet his death. Tears leaked out of her darkening eyes. Why couldn't she be stronger... A quivering breath leaving her chest rose up in a small, barely visible cloud. Morhûn was far, so were her parents... Who was she to seek advice from... Her trembling palms covered her flushed cheeks.

**x x x**

Bûrzkaur stepped across the corridor when the strong smell of her friend wafted by, however now it was mixed with another. Something strong and deep... A male. The young Orcess gulped. Hurrying after she halted Rim by her shoulders.  
"What happened?" She went straight to the point. Then her eyes found the thick trickle of blood, snaking past her the human's collarbone.  
"Rim..?" Her lips parted. "Who did... Did he?!" Her eyes widened tremendously.  
All the woman could do is to give a barely noticeable nod.  
Dark grey trap of her friends strong arms wrapped around her gently, she squeezed her tight.  
"Are you happy?" Bûrz inquired carefully and Rim couldn't help the darkness that overcame her features.  
"Bûrz... We didn't even mate... He claimed me and then he... He left." Her stare fell into the ground.  
"He will come back then." The Orcess sounded quite sure. "For you he will."  
The human's eyes fixed on her friend she shook her head sharply.  
"I haven't marked him in return." She pressed her lips. "Perhaps it was just a whim... He is the master, does anything he wishes." Rimkaur's face contorted, she held back her feelings with everything she had but she could never fool her childhood friend, Bûrz was like a sister. Her arms returned to hold around Rim as she stroked her long locks tenderly.  
"You are the strongest I know..." She whispered reassuringly.

**x x x  
**  
She collapsed onto the furs that where once her child bed, staring into the black of the ceiling. The room was empty and dead quiet yet her heart flooded with emotions, an insane variety of lust, hatred, disdain, confusion and love all bundled in nerves. Persistent sensation of his caresses still lingered, burning her skin. She knew sleep wouldn't come her way. What happened tonight was as if in a dream... She couldn't stop thinking of him, the thoughts causing waves of warmth drown her body. Rim compressed her bite mark carefully. Why did this happen to her... The young woman felt as if she'd go mad staying here...  
Her dark figure wondered the empty upper level of the mines until halting by a massive door. In the impenetrable darkness of course her mind had to lead her there, to the throne room... Forgetting all the rules she entered the colossal vault heading straight for the spiral steps that led to his dwelling. Murky space spread in front of her when she ascended, not very much lived in, covered in dust. Yet knowing he was there before, made her teeth compress her lip, the tears prickled her eyes at once. She crossed the small corridor to the bedroom. The Sun hasn't risen yet, the balcony doors were shut. Rim surveyed the room in the faint moonlight, her eyes halted at the pile of furs. Slowly, she approached, extending her hand as if to pet the once live animals. The human lowered onto the pelts deliberately as if suddenly overcome by shyness, then she straightened her body, laying on her back. The skins still held a small trace of his scent. This is crazy, she shook her head to herself, what was happening to her...  
She laid there a while nearly falling asleep when unexpectedly someone's footsteps resounded the quiet cavern. She straightened her torso, ears at attention. Did caretaker come here sometimes..? She could be in trouble, discovered here, on his bed... The woman gulped, shaking her head. Unfortunately she had no time for retreat, the footsteps thumped the steps. Eyes flicking nervously around the room she quickly burrowed underneath the furs. The footsteps halted and she sensed someone's presence, then they lowered onto the pelts. Cautiously, barely breathing Rim peeked from underneath the covers to see who had disturbed her.

* * *

**_Black Speech:_**

**_Dâglorz -Foolish child_**

**_Dâg narizg -I am no child_**

**_Ska-Come_**

**_Morrar- Black Sand (Moria's underground lake)_**


	7. Unimaginable

**Thank you so much to Hell's Butterflies and WraithSympathizer for your reviews and to the lost mutant for following!**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_"Unimaginable"_**

**_"Feral Love" By Chelsea Wolfe_**

A dark figure resting on the skins not three feet away from her, Rim dropped the pelt, her breathing escaped in quivering wafts. That was it, she was caught. As if her moans and her answering master's advances wasn't enough of proof now she was in his bed... How frivolous... All the young woman could master in reaction was biting her lip. Too late for anything he had smelled her...

The massive muscles of his pallor form came to life, rotating his shoulders, Azog's stare fixed on her face untill she raised her eyes, immediately Rim's cheeks flushed. She was exposed, she loved him, she wanted him... A faint spark of mischief appeared in the Pale Orc's bright blue eyes. Both of them hadn't moved any further and suddenly Rimkaur had forgotten the explanation she wanted to get, the words of blame she wanted to throw at him.

"Thought you ran off again." He smirked. "Stubborn child."

"I am no child." Her brow furrowed immediately as she crossed her arms, she was the boldest in opposition. "Stop calling me that."

Azog kept the smirk on his lips. "Tiny, mischievous imp."

"Should have never let you go." He let out with a sigh when her eyes had begun to flash.

She sat back down in a total shock at his words. Was this the apology she had been waiting for. Her blood pumping in surge of emotion, the new wound tweaked and automatically Rimkaur's palm traversed to compress the bite mark. Realizing something, suddenly, she met his bottomless eyes as her hands had started to tremble.

All at once he was right next to her, his smooth marble-like skin was like fire on her bare thighs. Rim gazed up at him, her breathing quickening. Rough, large fingers traced down her sternum, Azog's nose nuzzled her flushed cheek.

"My, tiny, mischievous girl." He repeated with such tenderness it caused Rimkaur to burst out crying, her thin arms trapped his neck. This was the embrace of affection, adoration, tenderness, respect, overwhelming love... A sigh of relief left her chest, she couldn't explain her feelings but she did not want to, she was happy, here, wrapped in his warm arms. She knew then, she'll forgive and she will forget.

"My Rimkaur." The way he whispered those words, however, caused a moan to escape her throat. Her stomach went heavy with warmth as she bit the inside of her lip. The Pale Orc's chest vibrated with a soft roar, the sharp points of his canines scraped down her neck, finding the mating bite, his moist lips compressed it with force. Rim's eyes shot wide and another sound of pleasure parted her lips. He brought his chiseled chest to press to hers, hoisting her higher against his torso the Orc exposed his neck.

"Your turn." His guttural whisper caused her to stroke her pelvis against him.

Rimkaur's human teeth found the same spot on the left side, where his large shoulder muscle disappeared into his neck. She scraped him softly first, then harder and harder, caressing, kissing. A soft grunt left his throat, she felt Azog stiffen against her thigh, he brought his pelvis forth sharply. Rim moaned, a small smirk quirking her lips, the way she felt getting this reaction from him... The dominance, the control... She resumed her caress when something took hold of her. A hot sensation inundated her body, coursing through her veins, her chest tingled. Rimkaur's eyes widened in realization she could smell his blood. He hasn't been cut, she has not bitten him yet... Yet she could almost hear it flowing through... Her teeth broke his tough skin with surprising ease, sinking deep, deeper than she thought she could.

Rimkaur licked her lips, swallowing the blood at once. The taste send shivers to take over her frame, remembering the day she saw him again. She felt good, complete now, being mated to him. The Orc grunted, his chest shuddering in satisfaction and her gentle lips came down again, clamping on the bite. Azog pulled her away sharply, enwrapping her mouth with his eager lips. The kiss was brash yet gentle, overpowering, possessive and passionate. His heart thumped heavily, at her mirroring his insane desire. Suddenly he pulled away inspecting her face closely, smirking at the sight. The human ran her tongue over her teeth, eventually realizing the reason, her human teeth morphed into the sharp points of best Orcish weapons. The woman's eyes lit up, they must be black now too, she thought, she was drowning in emotions and that always affected her transformation. Unexpectedly the very sudden thought had taken her over, the long-awaited conclusion, realization. The hidden reason why she could never come to her full strength was... it was _him_. Being with him, she felt an odd bind of powerless and unbreakable at once... Could that be what grandmother talked of...

Her small body quivering in his arms with the pleasure of his touch, the Orc inhaled deeply, reveling in her scent. Things he was going to do to her... He brought her out of her thoughts, licking at her mouth, slipping his coarse tongue inside. Rimkaur gasped ruggedly, kissing him back she moaned, pushing her body forth, brushing her pelvis eagerly against her mate.

He knelt on the pelts and she stood in front of him, the soft sliver of her exposed midsection in the perfect position to his lips. The warmth of his breath caused it to cover in goosebumps. Rimkaur's small palms cupped his scarred cheeks, trailing up her fingers ran along the points of his ears, her eyes smiled when he looked up. Azog kissed her again, muscled arm went up her thigh compressing the taut skin. He pulled at her skirt, revealing her bare hips and for a moment he brought his onset to a stop. Rim inhaled aquiver, just his stare caused her to wetten even more. Calloused palms brushed up her stomach, teasing her hard nipples, tugging the tender flesh. She arched moaning, breathing quicker, he took his time with her breasts, sucking, biting. Rim surprised him when she tugged at his hand, bringing it down to her folds, she guided him in. Azog smirked, his eyes ignited at her bold actions. A guttural, raspy growl parted his lips at what she did next. Blushing and biting her lips coyly Rimkaur's hands slowly traveled over to the large bulge in his loin-cloth, grasping it, caressing firmly. His lust has boiled over, he tipped her onto her back, ripping his cover, grinding his pelvis against her bare heat. She couldn't wait for him to be inside her, his action forced her eyes to roll back into her head, her breath caught in her shivering chest and then his erection penetrated her womanhood, entering her fully. A raucous grunt left Azog's throat, Rimkaur gasped ruggedly squeezing him inside her, the sensation was overwhelming. The satisfaction so intense it set his instincts on fire as he started to pound deep inside her wetness.

Her body bent in a wave against his torso, his palms held onto the soft mounds of her breasts, damp with sweat, then they slowly slid down to her hips, helping her ride his manhood faster, his lips sucked on her neck. She moaned uncontrollably for him, being inside her, filling her so fully. Rimkaur's pallor fingers clenched the armrests of the large stone seat, she cried out his name, her moans echoed the vast cavern. Azog's chest shuddered, he grunted in satisfaction at her release, flipping her roughly. Her hair whipped the air when he spun her, she gasped, chest trailed the rough surface of the seat when he continued taking her from behind. His pace increased tremendously, a stertorous grunt emitted his throat until breathing heavily he thrusted to a stop within her, impressing her frame to his damp chest. His massive arms shook, Azog exhaled, nuzzling into her nape. Suddenly he swept her up, lowering Rim's quivering frame into his lap once more, resting atop his throne. She still trembled from his touch, supported by his colossal chest. Hiding his face in her hair Azog smirked, slipping into the pleasant thoughts.

"Come back to me." Her voice was low and gentle. The Orc blinked hard, his head twitched sidelong.

"Hmm?" A hoarse grunt came from his throat.

"Come back to me." Rimkaur echoed, cupping his scarred cheek.

A small, tender smile has lit up his face. He drew her in. This was a moment of clarity.

They were back upstairs and she had noticed his features darken, eyes turned hollow... He had sat up in bed staring into space...

She smiled back but immediately that happy expression had vanished.

"Send him to lead. Send Narzug." She implored. "Don't go."

A barely noticeable sound left his lips. He did not answer just drew her close, his lips touching her hair. She drifted to sleep swaddled in his embrace yet he wasn't sure of what tomorrow brings.

**x x x**

How dire and completely powerless it is when your mind floats back onto the surface, out of the black bog that sucks it in and at once realization comes crushing down, this is not what you have wanted. Yet you are still there, your body refuses to listen as if you are someone's puppet and then your mind slips back into the impenetrable blackness. His fingers tugged the fur with such strength his warg snapped her giant jaws, slowing her trot. Fleetingly he gazed back, his lips in a tight grey line. Even though his mind and body did not listen the only part of his being that knew the truth thumped heavily in his chest... It tweaked in agony... Before his eyes was her, sleeping peacefully... Content in his arms, trusting him with her life... He failed once again... Azog scowled. Ahead lay Dol Guldur.

**x x x**

Washed over in pleasant dreams, a cold hand reached up to grasp firmly around her throat, jolting her awake in beads of chilled sweat. The sickening sensation she felt in her stomach appeared to have been the truth, he left... Once more... Rimkaur sat up, staring blankly into the morning landscape, visible through the balcony doors. How can she fight something that strong... That overpowering... The young woman bit her lips harshly to halt any possibility of tears. She straightened, her bare body washed in the peaking rays of the Sun. They reflected her bright strands, setting them afire. That fire blackened turning into a dim, raven wing glow as she walked towards the edge. Her fingers clenched the stone railing. Same warm rays attempted to bring her eyes to light but only to fail. The once windows to the soul they were blacker than night. Slender, pallor fingers grasped the stone with unimaginable strength. Rimkaur felt a teardrop escape, snake to her lips, she brushed it off... Gazing down in shock... It was dark red...

**x x x**

The sweaty grey hide moved unhurriedly over the fire as he performed his work, the cavern resounded with clangor and the tall Orc wiped the sweat off with the back of his hand, lowering down onto the flat rock. Most work he did was fixing, but recently the orders for weapons kept piling up. His bird-like nose twitched forcing his brows to draw. The scent that had suddenly filled the corridor was unusual... He went back to work but spun suddenly detecting the presence. She stood silently at the opening.

"Have anything to spare?"

The large male blinked hard then frowned, however that frown was swiftly replaced by a grin.

"Nathn in yer size." He measured her small frame with his dark yellow gaze.

"How about Snagas then?" She was still hopeful.

The grey Orc scratched his head with a smirk.

"Ye lucky then, mistress." He went to the far end of the smithy to rummage through the pile of metal. He pulled out a dark grey, matted cuirass. It held lots of dents and scrapes.

"You have four hours to fit it." She spun curtly.

"What's in it for me?" The smith smirked once more. He had to flick his wrist rapidly as something small flew in his direction. His massive palm unclasped to find a tiny velvet pouch. He emptied the contents to find several golden coins inside. They bore the emblems of the enemy.

"Four hours." Nothing but her scent wafted through the space as he lifted his head.

**x x x**

A small dark figure on the top of the hill she surveyed the fog shrouded ruins. It didn't matter Pafund was fast or that the forger worked as fast as he could she was too late. The ancient fortress was quiet, left empty... Rimkaur frowned. The black entity must be still there however... Hidden, lurking... Compressing her jaws she directed the warg around the bend, down the steep hillside. Once in the tear in the wall that was a common space of the underground level she dismounted treading lightly. The structure was entirely empty, she had come too late... Unexpectedly there was a faint movement. Light scraping of leather against stone.

"Deserter eh?" She heard a familiar voice.

Rimkaur pulled off the helmet.

"Hello Hiisht. You stayed?" She smiled faintly.

The ancient Snaga's lips stretched into a smile. "Too old for all this shit." He complained with a mischievous spark in his eyes. But very soon after his brows drew, he approached the woman.

"Something different about ye..." His mustardy eyes narrowed.

"You mean besides the fact that I am covered in Snaga armor?" Rim laughed half-heartedly as Hiisht stepped nearer.

"He done it didn't he..." The Orc had finally uttered. "Could smell him all over ye..."

"Hiisht I..." Rimkaur protested. "Please do not say anything..." Her gaze fell in defeat, forcing the Snaga to perk up just a bit.

"Well then, what you wish me to do." His stooped framed leaned onto a thick cane. "Plan to follow them eh?" He smirked darkly. "Smelling like a female."

The human's eyes dilated. "Hiisht!" She sighed. "I..."The old male rolled his eyes retreating into the darkness. He returned a few moments later, carrying a metal container.

"Don't ask what's in in." His face was taken by a frown. "Rub on yer hair and extremities and such..." He extended his hand towards her helmet.

When Rimkaur was done, the mixture left a grayish film on her skin, she indeed looked prepared for battle. Hiisht sniffed approvingly but when he handed the helm back, the Snaga held on for a moment.

"...You go, you die..." He uttered, staring straight into her eyes. Rimkaur returned the stare, Snaga's eyes were full of pity.

"I know, Hiisht, I know."

* * *

**Did you really think I was going to send Azog to meet his demise without making some hot, passionate love to Rimkaur first? Then you underestimate me greatly! *smirks* Comment your thoughts!**


End file.
